La rebelión de los Ghouls
by DarkAyasha
Summary: El árbol de Aogiri se salio de control, una matanza en masa comienza por todo Japón, la CCG no sabe que hacer con tantos casos de ghouls atacando por las calles, pero ¿qué pasó realmente? la presencia de una nueva ghoul de un ojo y viejos recuerdos de Haise se verán involucrados.
1. Prólogo

**Aviso: Esta historia esta traída desde wattpad por su autora (yo misma, cualquier duda está el mismo nick) :3**

 **Prólogo**

Aún recuerdo ese fatídico día cuando el árbol de Aogiri se salió de control ¿o fueron órdenes dadas por su líder?. Lo único seguro fue que ghouls de todos los distritos se unieron al árbol para alzarse contra las palomas y humanos que se cruzaran por su camino provocando la tan llamada rebelión de los ghouls.

¿Qué cómo pasó? De eso se trata esta historia, mi nombre es Lilith una ghoul de un ojo que vino a Japón en busca de respuestas sobre su origen, donde termino junto a otros ghouls y humanos deteniendo esta matanza sin sentido.

Si realmente estás interesado en esta historia deberé contarte desde mucho antes que comenzara la tragedia, el cual será de años antes de mi llegada a Japón, mis olvidada infancia y quizás un estómago cualquiera no pueda aguantar tanta crueldad.

¿Estás realmente seguro? Entonces comenzaré…


	2. Nacimiento

**Capítulo 1: Nacimiento**

Mi padre era un ghoul catalogado clase SS en Estados Unidos, sin poder atraparlo por su fuerza sin igual y mi madre una humana cuyo objetivo era el estudio de los ghouls, es decir, una científica del gobierno que se ofreció a seducir un ghoul y quedar embarazada para experimentar con el feto ¿Cuál fue el problema? Mi madre realmente se termino enamorando de aquel ser de cabello rubio, ojos celestes, tez blanca y un gran carisma, por otro lado mi padre quedo cautivado por aquellos ojos grises, largo cabello negro y un gran cuerpo que caracterizaban a aquella humana que tal vez por capricho no la hizo su presa.

Así paso el tiempo en donde mi padre, Gerard Leonhart que trabaja dentro de una empresa multinacional y mi madre Caroline McLaurin que se hacía pasar por secretaria en una oficina que tenía el gobierno para ayudar en la investigación comenzaron una relación ¿Cómo sabía que era un ghoul? Resulta que habían desarrollado una maquina que mide altas cantidades de RC dentro del cuerpo como un escáner en un rango de corto alcance y quizás fue el destino, pero Gerard se encontraba rondando por ahí y destacó por tener más RC que otras señales en el perímetro.

Tras unos meses de citas mi padre tomo la decisión de revelar su condición como un ghoul altamente peligroso, aunque últimamente estaba más calmado había algo que le inquietaba y era la retirada de varias palomas del lugar, pero ahora se encontraba en una situación diferente, sentando en un café junto a la humana que le robo su podrido corazón.

Cuando finalmente libero aquel malestar de su garganta y esperando la peor de la mujer obtuvo un cálido y grato abrazo, ahí fue cuando el frío corazón de Caroline fue cautivado por la sinceridad del atrevido ghoul, pero la semilla ya estaba en contra del reloj para florecer.

Pasaron unas semanas hasta que a mi padre le llego la noticia del embarazo del cual no se alegro mucho, pues el feto moriría por falta de nutrientes, ya que si la madre no ingería carne humana este pequeño fruto nunca vería la luz del sol en donde en el mismo lugar Caroline fue al refrigerador donde había carne sellada de cadáveres sacados de vagabundos o robados de hospitales, abrió una bolsa y se comió la carne completamente.

— ¡Este es nuestro bebé y no dejaré que muera! —gritó con lágrimas en los ojos junto a un rostro y manos llenas de sangre a lo que mi padre se limitó a apoyarla y esperar un milagro, pero un día su esposa decidió contarle la verdad de su lado sobre la investigación ghoul, pero que se había enamorado realmente y pedirle que huyeran juntos. Ante los ojos sinceros y arrepentidos Gerard acepto, ya que realmente amaba a esa mujer, pero dentro de unos días pasó lo peor.

Había bajado la guardia y en la sala de estar se encontraba un doctor rodeado de palomas junto a su amada que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Una carcajada del doctor rompió el silencio contando toda la verdad sobre la investigación ghoul y en lo que Caroline estaba involucrada, Gerard desató toda su ira contra las palomas tomando a su esposa e intentando huir del lugar, pero esta era una redada completamente preparada con más de 100 investigadores para capturar a uno solo enfurecido ghoul y por más que luchara el resultado era más que obvio, aunque logró destrozar cabezas lanzando sesos por todos lados y desmembrar a varios detectives, Gerard apodado "El León" porque lo único que dejaba de sus víctimas era los huesos, su destacable fuerza y su máscara era como la de aquel felino, quedo bajo custodia en un laboratorio subterráneo para su posterior estudio mientras Caroline quedo en un cuarto de cuidados por su embarazo.

Los días pasaban y Gerard perdía cada vez más fuerza donde los científicos desquiciados aprovecharon para esposarlo, tomar una quinque y cortar sus extremidades o sacar partes de sus órganos, cortando el tejido lentamente pasando por el musculo para llegar al nervio era lo que más dolía, pues lo demás no se podía comparar a los primeros cortes, sus fuerzas se iban, pero lo único que lo mantenía con vida era la incertidumbre sobre su bebé, ya que si aquella semilla no llegaba él podría lanzarse a la vil y cruel muerte que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Por otro lado Caroline su única razón para seguir las órdenes de sus superiores era poder dar a luz a su querida hija, pues ya le habían confirmado que sería una niña donde le hubiera gustado elegir el nombre junto a su amado, pero la situación no se lo permitía y arriesgándose por un nombre opto por Lilith, su pequeño fruto que crecía en su vientre absorbiendo los nutrientes de la carne humana y manteniéndose lo más viva posible.

El tiempo paso lentamente para ambos sufridos enamorados llegando finalmente al tan esperado día, el nacimiento de un híbrido mitad ghoul y mitad humano. Para Caroline el parto fue lo más difícil quedándose sin energías, finalmente logró oír el llanto de su hija lágrimas y una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando se la pasaron envuelta en una toalla a su hija.

—Tú nombre será Lilith y serás una chica fuerte, lo lamento mucho porque mamá ya no podrá acompañarte—dijo abrazándola con la máxima fuerza que le quedaba y con una melancólica sonrisa Caroline se despidió de este mundo.


	3. Experimentos

**Capítulo 2: Experimentos**

En una celda unos tristes ojos celestes de inundaron de lágrimas, pues a pesar de estar muy lejos logró sentir y escuchar lo sucedido con su amada que dejó a su pequeña hija Lilith antes de partir hacia el otro lado, realmente había ocurrido un milagro.

—No importa lo que pase viviré y saldremos de aquí mi pequeña—murmuró antes de caer completamente desmayado por las sesiones de "donación de órganos ghouls".

Los años pasaron y Lilith con ahora unos 5 años de vida se encontraba comiendo en su habitación completamente blanca con algunos muebles, sin ventanas y una única puerta de entrada, físicamente era como su padre pero en versión femenina, pues tenía un largo cabello rubio, ojos celestes, una tez muy blanca y quizás la única herencia de su madre un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo. Por otro lado su ojo derecho era el único que cambiaba mientras comía carne humana y según los doctores que la criaban pronto podría expresar su kagune como tal.

¿Qué era un kagune?, ¿qué son los humanos? Y ¿de quién proviene un olor similar al mío? Muchas de esas dudas rondaban por su mente y que pasado los meses fue comprendiendo poco a poco, primero kagune era como el arma que sólo poseían los ghouls entonces ¿qué eran los ghouls? Son una especie que se alimenta de seres humanos y estos son otra especie a la cual pertenecen los doctores ¿por qué todos tienen el mismo nombre? Finalmente quedaba aquel olor que provenía de las celdas y al preguntar a los doctores respondieron que los niños malos se iban a las celdas, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

Lilith ahora tenía 10 años y comprendía más cosas, pues los doctores le habían puesto a un tutor que le enseñara sobre el mundo donde aprendió a leer y escribir, pero ese olor seguía inquietándole, ya que nadie más en ese lugar tenía un olor similar al de ella. Por otro lado los doctores hablaban a hurtadillas sobre los años que han pasado y que la pequeña niña no expresaba su kagune así que tomaron la decisión de llevar los experimentos a un nuevo nivel.

Los científicos necesitaban saber porque la pequeña teniendo niveles de RC excesivamente altos incluso más que un ghoul normal no podía a relucir el arma que con tanto esmero han cuidado y esperado, así comenzaron a llevar a la niña a una sala de operaciones.

—Lo siento pequeña, pero es por precaución y no hemos creado una anestesia para ghouls—dijo un hombre con canas de bata blanca colocando unas esposas hechas de un material especial descubierto recientemente que los ghouls de grado normal no pueden romper, Lilith sólo asintió con la cabeza hasta que un doctor sin paciencia tomo una quinque con forma de machete, atravesó su vientre y los gritos de Lilith salieron a flote como un animal enjaulado tratando de sacarse las esposas, pero los cortes no quedaban ahí, sus piernas y brazos también fueron incluidos. La sangre corría y al lado de la camilla se encontraban tripas sacadas del estómago y rebanadas como si de un cerdo se tratara, piel y carne separadas con brutalidad, unos cuantos dedos de manos y pies, incluso unos cuantos huesos sacados de la columna con ayuda de varios doctores, todo eso era examinados con mucho detalle. Al otro lado de la camilla había varios paquetes con carne humana que obligaban a comer a la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos para regenerarse lo más rápido posible.

—Increíble, su regeneración es 5 veces más rápida que la de su padre—comentó sonriente uno de los tantos hombres con bata blanca en el lugar.

¿Padre?, ¿qué es un padre? Pensaba la pequeña tratando de distraerse y mantenerse lo más despierta posible ante la maldad de aquellos científicos, para finalizar la tortura un doctor tomo el fino y delicado rostro de Lilith, para luego ensartar su ojo que no cambiaba con una especie de bisturí, primero removió los lados para sacar el ojo, luego retiro el ojo que venía unido al nervio que con el bisturí corto provocando más gritos y finalmente lo depositaron junto a los otros órganos que habían extraído. Una vez terminada la operación la obligaron a comer carne, para que se regenerara completamente y devolverla a su habitación en cual se quedo exactamente igual a como la había dejado los doctores.

Los días pasaban y las operaciones eran cada día peor que la anterior, pues se comenzaban adentrar aun más en el pequeño cuerpo de Lilith y con un enojo que se iba acumulando, pues seguía sin expresar su kagune donde 5 años después con una adolescente ghoul de 15 años tomaron la decisión de finalizar este proyecto y precisamente finalizar el proyecto significaba la muerte de todos los ghouls capturados incluyendo a Lilith que había crecido a bases de torturas y la esperanza de que alguien la salvara de ese horrendo lugar donde a su mente llegaba el olor proveniente de las celdas subterráneas, quizás ese era el milagro que buscaba o podría saber de aquel "padre" que tanto hablaban en la operación.

Muchas veces se intento escabullir hacia el subterráneo, pues sentía como si alguien la llamara, pero la seguridad era muy estricta y con 7 años de edad no podía hacer nada, ahora con 15 años y conociendo cada rincón del laboratorio probaría su suerte por última vez.


	4. Locura

**Capítulo 3: Locura**

Lilith espero el momento exacto para ir hacia el subterráneo, ese día robo la tarjeta de acceso unos de los doctores que la intercambio con otra que había robado y espero pacientemente el cambio de guardia que hacían a las 3 de la madrugada.

Fugazmente paso por entre la guardia, deslizó la tarjeta y se internó por una escalera que parecía no tener fin. Una vez al final se encontró con cientos de celdas tomo la opción de guiarse por ese tan intenso olor que la llamaba desde hace años.

-Celda GL-3956-susurró la chica asomándose para ver en un su interior quedando inquieta con lo que veía ¿era un hombre? No, por su olor era un ghoul, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? La pequeña se concentró es escuchar, pues logro divisar que movía los labios.

-15 años, 3 meses, 12 días, 6 horas y 8 minutos...con 15 segundos...-el hombre estaba desahuciado, su largo cabello rubio bañado en sangre y su ojos celestes perdidos en el suelo, provocó cierta incertidumbre en la chica.

La celda de 3x3 metros y un alto de 4 metros completamente blanca y con grilletes al final para tomar a su prisionero entre garras y en su única salida una pequeña ventana de 30x10 centímetros que apenas dejaban ver hacia su interior.

\- ¿Por qué su olor es como si me llamara? -se preguntaba Lilith observando la tarjeta que había robado y por instinto deslizo la tarjeta, apretó el código y abrió la puerta. Gerard esperando que fuera el doctor que lo visita por la noche para sus propios experimentos privados, pero su sorpresa fue al sentir un olor similar al de él, un ghoul y su única esperanza de vida, su hija.

-Lilith...-murmuro Gerard y al levantar la vista logró confirmar que sus sentidos no fallaban, frente a él estaba su hija que no había podido ver en más de 15 años y la cuenta que estaba haciendo era el tiempo que había pasado desde que la pequeña había nacido.

\- ¿Tú me llamabas? - preguntó la chica acercándose y soltando los grilletes del rubio.

-Hija-exclamó el rubio estrechando fuertemente a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Hija? ¿Qué es eso? -comentó curiosa y por alguna razón sentía una cálida sensación en su pecho como si estar entre esos débiles brazos la confortaran.

-Tú eres mi hija, yo soy tu padre Gerard y por eso tenemos un olor similar, porque somos familia. Esos doctores son malvados y debemos huir ahora-expresó rápidamente Gerard y mirando fijamente a su hija que lo miraba sin comprender, pero al tenerla ahí comprendía que podría seguir viviendo y haría lo que fuera por salir junto a su amada hija.

-Esto es muy divertido querido Gerard, pero creo que para ambos ya acabo todo-habló un doctor que a su espalda estaba lleno de guardias con quinques listos para atacar, pues sin querer la pequeña Lilith había activado una alarma silenciosa.

-No dejare que le hagan algo, los escuche y la quieren matar-exclamó el rubio con enojo y abrazando a su hija, pero a pesar de su apariencia se encontraba aún más débil, pues su kagune estaba en el límite y no se había regenerado como tal, por lo tanto no podía pelear.

-Entonces serás el primero, porque esa mocosa no sirve para nada. Tiene un increíble poder de regeneración, pero no posee el órgano que tiene el kagune y sin esa arma es una inútil, mientras que tú ya nos serviste lo suficiente-comentó el doctor dando la orden con su mano e inmediatamente el escuadrón separo a padre e hija, aún con Gerard peleando lo más que podía y Lilith totalmente confundida había llegado la hora del colapso.

-Bien, primero matemos al padre-dijo el doctor pidiendo una quinque con forma de katana y otra con forma de una espada tradicional.

-Maldito-exclamó Gerard lanzando lo último de saliva que le quedaba en el cuerpo en el rostro del doctor que contenía una sonrisa malévola.

-Jajajajaja creamos esta katana con partes de tu quinque, pero le falta el corazón y ahora estará completa-dicho esto el doctor paso la espada por la cabeza de Gerard y manchando de sangre a Lilith que miraba incrédula y su mente se nublaba. El doctor con la misma espada se ubico en la espalda del cadáver sin cabeza, saco un pequeño órgano que insertó en la katana y esta rápidamente la asimilo para darle vida a la quinque-Ahora tú pequeña serás asesinada por la quinque hecha de tu padre-con una sonrisa al ver a la chica mirando el suelo y su cabello rubio ocultando su rostro.

-Padre...-murmuró despacio Lilith y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Parece que ya perdió la cordura-comentó uno de los guardias, cuando de pronto el lugar de inunda de una risa proveniente de la chica.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -exclamaba Lilith con su risa sacada del mismo manicomio.

-Maldita loca-comentó el doctor que la iba atacar cuando de pronto los guardias son atravesados por una kagune de 2 extensiones junto a un color dorado cubierto de escamas que salían de la espalda de Lilith.

-Impresionante, al fin liberaste esta preciosa arma y me pregunto si será más fuerte que la de Gerard-admiraba el doctor sacando su celular para llamar a los otros doctores sobre este nuevo descubrimiento, pero 2 extensiones más salieron y lanzaron unas pequeñas lancetas atravesando a todos lados, el lugar quedo bañado en sangre y por una gran actividad ghoul se activo la alarma de emergencia que ahogaba una risa maniática que provenía del área de las celdas.

Para Lilith habían varios doctores tanto hombres como mujeres, pero sólo había uno que daba las órdenes sobre los demás y donde el laboratorio era secreto había una sección con habitaciones para cada humano que trabajara en el lugar, quizás se encontraba en su habitación o ahora con la alarma se encontraba viendo las cámaras.

-Padre, yo me encargare de todo-murmuro la chica tomando la cabeza de Gerard y acariciando su largo cabello rubio, para después tomar la quinque que habían hecho con su hermosa kagune, una larga y afilada katana.

Soltó un largo suspiro y esa sonrisa maniática volvió aparecer en sus labios, para problemas de los residentes su experimento había sido más que un éxito, pues a la pequeña no solo le dieron carne humana sino que también le dieron carne de ghouls y trozos de distintos tipos de kagune que la chica asimilaba rápidamente en su cuerpo.

-Así que esta pequeña necesitaba incentivo para que sacara esa hermosa arma, pero veamos si puedes contra toda una sección anti-ghoul-dijo el líder de los doctores desde el centro de control del laboratorio y haciendo señas para soltar al escuadrón especializado en caza, tortura y muerte de ghouls, después solo se limitó a ver a través de las cámaras impresionado.

Lilith salió de la celda y a cada paso iba destruyendo las cámaras con las mismas lancetas que mató al humano que le arrebató la vida a su padre hasta que se encontró con el escuadrón y volvió a sentirse la risa maniática mientras aplastaba cabezas, desmembraba a las personas y bañaba las paredes en sangre con el gran poder de su kagune heredada de su padre que poco a poco se volvía más fuerte, ya que iba expresando los distintos tipos de kagune.

En el momento en que su poder despertó completamente el rasgo del tipo Rinkaku se hizo presente como la herencia de su padre sus primeras 2 garras atravesaron a la guardia del primer doctor y para acabar con ellos el rasgo Ukaku que se extendieron como alas lanzaron sus plumas contra ellos, para cuando llego el escuadrón había despertado el rasgo Bikaku del cual salió una cola que defendía de los ataques y para cuando llego al final matando a cada ser que se atravesara en su camino, pues nadie merecía lástima o perdón; el líder de todo el juego estaba ahí observando su obra maestra, ya que poco a poco la apariencia de la chica iba cambiando al de una criatura totalmente desconocida.

-Eres una preciosidad de ghoul y tu poder debe ser controlado...-comentó el líder sacando una quinque y lanzándose contra ella, pero fue ahí cuando se desató el último rasgo Koukaku que era la armadura impenetrable y así una enorme criatura negra de ojos celestes apareció en su forma final ante sus ojos destruyendo su quinque, acorralándolo contra una muralla y comenzando la pequeña tortura.

Lentamente fue arrancándole las uñas de las manos y pies, prosiguió con los dedos; el doctor solo se limitaba a gritar de dolor y suplicar por su vida, pero eso no detendría a Lilith, comenzó por los miembros donde primero fueron las piernas para que no huyera, luego brazos y no lo dejaría morir aún.

Tomo la quinque hecha con el kagune de su padre y atravesó el estómago del doctor, con enojo extirpo intestinos, hígado, estomago, huesos de las costillas, pulmones, pero su decepcione fue que cuando llego a extraer la columna vertebral con cerebro incluido el humano a cargo de todo había muerto varios minutos antes por desangramiento.

-Es una pena, pensé que duraría más-murmuró Lilith volviendo a su forma humana y comiendo un poco del cerebro que había sacado hace poco.

En tan sólo una hora había acabado con todo el laboratorio que para su suerte sólo se comunicaba con el mundo exterior cada ciertos días y estando sola en una enorme instalación secreta decidió investigar cada rincón del lugar, además de guardar la mayoría de los cadáveres, ya que así tendría comida para varias semanas sin antes desactivar la alarma.

 _Así comienza mi historia y mi gran aventura hacia el mundo exterior del cual no sabía absolutamente nada._


	5. Extranjera

**Aclaración: desde ahora la historia se ubica en Tokyo Ghoul Re si no estas al día mejor no leas porque contiene spoiler.**

 **Capítulo 4: Extranjera**

Han pasado 7 años desde la destrucción del laboratorio secreto en Estados Unidos donde aquellas investigaciones nunca vieron la luz del día, pero de eso no tenían conocimiento en Japón.

La CCG estaba hecha un caos, pues el árbol de Aogiri había estado atacando constantemente las últimas semanas teniendo a la mayoría de los investigadores ocupados y entre ellos destacaban un hombre cabello blanco con lentes y poderosa presencia junto a un joven sin recuerdos, cabello de raíz negra extendiéndose se vuelve blanco y ojos cafés con una sonrisa de cansancio.

-Arima, ¿realmente podremos seguir así? El árbol se está descontrolando y necesitamos más personal-preguntó el joven sin recuerdos de 20 años de su vida, pero preocupado por la situación actual.

-Lo sé, los líderes ya pidieron ayuda a Estados Unidos, llegarán varios escuadrones, pero también tienen agentes especializados que trabajan solos y serán designados a algún escuadrón incluso el tuyo-comentó con voz neutra, pero estaba intranquilo-Haise quiero que cualquier inconveniente con este agente extranjero me lo digas-observo fijamente dándole a entender que debería controlar aquella otra voz que resonaba en su cabeza, ya que lo quisiera o no era el resultando de un experimento que lo convirtió en ghoul y un país extranjero no debería conocer esta situación.

-Tengo muy claro eso-respondió bajando la mirada al recordar su ultimo descontrol.

-Señor Arima, los líderes solicitan su presencia por el apoyo extranjero-comento un agente que acababa de aparecer en el pasillo.

-Ya voy, por cierto Haise gracias por el libro-dijo devolviendo un libro que tenía en la mano.

\- ¿Eh? De nada-murmuró el joven quedándose en el pasillo pensativo hasta que decidió volver a su hogar para descansar un rato, pues mañana tendría que lidiar con un agente extranjero que no sabe la existencia de un escuadrón quinque y deberá controlar a Urie y Shirazu para que no se sigan arriesgando.

Se acurruco en posición fetal en la cama en donde se quedo dormido, pero su otro yo lo atormentaba en sus sueños diciendo una y otra vez " _Devuélveme mi cuerpo"_ con un tono tétrico en su voz e intentando acercase a él lo que le provocaba miedo a Haise despertando completamente asustado y lleno de sudor, así paso su noche intentando conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se citó a todos los escuadrones que tendrían un nuevo integrante temporal extranjero en donde Arima no se encontraba, pues lo citaron los líderes de la CCG mientras sucedía el encuentro y no podía quitar su preocupación por Haise.

-Bueno el escuadrón a cargo de Sasaki Haise-llamó un hombre de cabello rubio corto, ojos verdes fríos y penetrantes que era el que parecía estar cargo de los escuadrones de ayuda americanos.

-Sí, soy yo-respondió el joven de cabello blanco con raíces negras.

-Se te unirá la señorita Lilith Leonhart...-habló el hombre, pero cuando llego al nombre de la chica no puedo evitar tener un nudo en la garganta-Ella ahora está en una reunión así que podrás esperar en tu oficina, porque ella llegara allá.

\- De acuerdo, gracias-respondió Sasaki Haise extrañado por la reacción del hombre y volviendo a su oficina en donde lo esperaban sus ansioso escuadrón.

\- ¿Es chico o chica?, ¿cómo es? Eh... ¿por qué no está contigo Sassan? -preguntó un chico de dientes afilados.

-Shirazu calma, es una chica, no sé cómo es porque la llamaron a reunión y ella llegara en un tiempo más, sólo nos queda esperar-respondió Haise soltando un suspiro y sentándose en su escritorio.

-Esperar extranjeros cuando podríamos solos...-comentó un joven de cabello negro con ironía y enojo.

-Urie...-comentó otra joven quinque de tez morena y cabello negro.

-No deberías decir eso Urie-exclamó Shirazu con enojo, puesto que desde lo delegaron de líder de escuadrón el pelinegro estaba sarcástico e irritable a lo que éste se limito a mirar hacia otro lado cuando sienten el ruido de la puerta y Haise con nerviosismo abre la puerta encontrando una chica de cabello rubio, piel extremadamente blanca, unos increíbles ojos celestes y un lunar destacable bajo su ojo izquierdo.

-Muchos gusto soy Lilith Leonhart, estoy bajo tu cuidado-comentó la extranjera con una cálida sonrisa e inclinándose un poco en señal de respeto.

-El gusto es mío, soy Haise, Sasaki Haise, adelante pasa y está el resto del escuadrón-dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la rubia pasara y llamando la atención de Haise, pues tenía una gran presencia similar a la de Arima.

-Soy Ginshi Shirazu, un gusto-dijo emocionado el joven de dientes afilados.

-Soy Tooru Mutsuki -comentó la joven con voz tímida.

-Kuki Urie-habló fríamente el pelinegro.

-Espero nos logremos llevar muy bien-exclamó Lilith sonriente.

En la mente de Haise resonaban las palabras de Arima, aunque la agente luciera fina y delicada no podía dejarse engañar manteniendo la mirada todo el tiempo en ella. Así pasaron la tarde ordenando la oficina para la implementación de la nueva agente y de paso concentrarse en los 3 casos que se les había asignado.

-Bueno Leonhart-san quisiera...-habló el peliblanco obteniendo una interrupción por parte de la chica.

-No, nada de formalidades con Lilith está bien y es para todos-comentó observando a todo el escuadrón.

-Bien, puedes decirme Haise-dijo con una sonrisa-Ahora te pondré al corriente con lo que está pasando en el país, una organización de solo ghuls conocida como el árbol de Aogiri a estado atacando por varios distritos y con tantos casos no podemos hacer mucho, pero son los mismos miembros atacando en los mismas zonas y el mayor problema es que van atacando en grupo por lo que varios escuadrones han sido aniquilados. Generalmente entre ellos siempre va un ghoul clase S con algunos inferiores y los de clase SS trabajan solos, pero con ataques casi todos los días debemos detenerlos lo antes posible-informó lo más resumido posible.

-Comprendo y ¿con cuál caso comenzaremos? -preguntó la rubia interesada.

-Creo que el más rápido es el del callejón-comentó Haise.

-Sí, ghouls que atacan en forma de pandilla en una calle sin salida, varios grupos han ido y no ha pasado nada incluso no encontraron rastros de ghouls en los alrededores-agregó Shirazu intentando sorprender a la agente extranjera.

-Entonces vamos a ese famoso callejón-exclamó Lilith completamente animada, levantándose y tomando lo necesario para salir a lo que Haise junto el resto del escuadrón se limito a imitar.


	6. Trampa

**Capítulo 5: Trampa**

Una vez en el callejón comenzaron a revisar cada edificio cercano para encontrar pistas, pero no encontraban nada y fue ahí donde Lilith se separó del grupo para ocupar un poco parte de su otra mitad concentrándose en oír a su alrededor.

 _"Ayato, ese chico Haise está aquí."_

 _"Lo sé, ya podemos comenzar el plan."_

-Oh no, Haise...-murmuró la rubia volviendo hacia el callejón en donde se encontraban el resto del grupo para encontrarse con una trampa siendo rodeados por aproximadamente 100 ghouls de nivel medio junto al líder que era un ghoul catalogado nivel SS, el conejo negro.

-Todos huyan, yo me encargaré-exclamó Haise colocándose al frente, pero no podía concentrarse por su reciente descontrol.

-Sassan no te dejaremos solo, pelearemos a tu lado-dijo Shirazu levantando los puños, pues su situación como quinques estaba oculta aun y a su lado se gano Urie dejando a la pequeña Tooru atrás.

-Aun conociendo su desfavorable situación persisten en pelear, pero les daré una opción y será que Sasaki Haise venga con nosotros sino será a la fuerza arriesgando la vida de tus compañeros-comentó el líder seguro de sí mismo con sus alas fuera listas para atacar en cualquier instante.

-Entonces no te lo llevaras-susurró una voz femenina tras el conejo negro que en tan sólo unos instantes las flamantes alas cayeron seguidas de un baño de sangre y un ahogado grito.

-Maldita...-alcanzo a pronunciar Ayato tras su máscara antes de caer el suelo y que sus súbditos rodearan a la agente extranjera.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves maldita humana? -exclamaron algunos ghouls cambiando su objetivo hacia la rubia.

-Si quieren a Haise deberán vencerme primero-dijo Lilith con su quinque León en la mano derecha y sacando otra que era como una especie de látigo apodada Sasha para su mano izquierda.

\- ¡Espera Lilith no lo hagas!-gritó Haise con preocupación, pero ya era muy tarde.

Los ghouls estaban repartidos algunos en las azoteas de los edificios, otros en las escaleras de emergencia que se quedaron ahí y el resto estaba junto a líder herido mientras atacaban a la paloma rubia.

-Ayato, ¿estás bien? Ahora podremos ir por...-preguntó preocupado uno de sus súbditos.

-No, tenemos que retirarnos-ordenó Ayato con enojo.

\- ¿Qué? Pero...-fue interrumpido por una lluvia de sangre y por el olor no era humana sino ghoul, el súbdito de Ayato al voltear se encontró con una horrible escena de varios de sus compañeros gravemente heridos, trozos de kagunes esparcidos por todos lados, miembros rebanados y en el centro la agente rubia con mucha tranquilidad- ¿Cómo es posible...? Una humana...en segundos...-tartamudeo.

-Increíble-pronuncio sorprendido Haise, pues al único que había visto que podía hacer algo semejante era su mentor Arima Kishou.

-Si nos quedamos esa mujer nos matará a todos, ¡Retirada! -ordenó Ayato siendo ayudado por su súbdito para huir del lugar y así todos los ghouls con miedo se retiraron dando origen al rumor de una paloma igual de fuerte que el dios de la muerte Arima.

-La señorita es impresionante...-murmuró babosamente Shirazu.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? -preguntó Lilith acercándose angustiada por el escuadrón.

-Sí, están todos bien-respondió Haise con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno-suspiro la rubia con alivio y sonriendo de nuevo.

-Eh...Lilith ¿de qué rango eres? -preguntó Haise aún incrédulo.

-Soy 1° Clase Elite, aunque según la conversión no se cual sería-comentó sacando la lengua mientras guardaba sus queridas quinques.

Así terminaba una larga jornada para el escuadrón quinque junto a su nueva integrante y al volver a la agencia el gran Arima Kishou se encontraba esperando a Haise para hablar con él respecto a ciertos asuntos.

\- ¿Eh? Arima-lo llamó Haise.

-Buenas tardes Señor agente de clase especial Arima Kishou-saludo Shirazu seguido de Tooru y Urie, pero una chica rubia se quedo sonrojada atrás.

-Buenas tardes-comentó Tooru con timidez

-Buenas tardes agente de clase especial Arima-dijo Urie.

-Bue-buenas señor A-Arima-tartamudeo Lilith con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y un poco nerviosa-Yo iré al baño, n-nos vemos-dijo apresuradamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y salir corriendo por un pasillo en donde choco contra un basurero, rápidamente recogió lo que había tirado y volvió a su camino velozmente dejando a un grupo totalmente confundido.

-Te esperare en la oficina Haise-informó Arima retirándose del lugar.

-Eh, si-respondió el peliblanco aun confundido por la actitud de la chica que acababa de huir.

-Me pregunto que le habrá pasado a la señorita-decía Shirazu.

-Quizás se sintió mal-agregó Mutsuski.

-Eso no nos incumbe, si ya terminamos me retiro por hoy-habló Urie con su típica voz fría.

-Sí, ya terminamos, nos vemos mañana-dijo Haise despidiéndose de su escuadrón, para irse directamente a la oficina de su mentor sin antes volver a mirar el pasillo por el cual desapareció la chica rubia.

-Adelante-habló Arima y haciendo una seña para que se sentara en un sofá frente a él.

-Gracias-respondió Haise entrando y sentándose.

-Bien, quiero que me relates todo lo sucedido hoy respecto a la nueva agente-dijo Arima con seriedad y envolviendo el lugar con una enorme tensión.

-Cuando llego nos presentamos y parece una chica simpática, pero cuando fuimos al callejón a investigar se separó del grupo por unos segundos y fue ahí donde nos emboscaron alrededor de 100 ghouls de nivel intermedio junto a su líder el conejo negro-narró Haise haciendo una leve pausa-Ahí ofrecieron la opción de que me fuera con ellos y a cambio no lastimarían a nadie de lo contrario usarían la fuerza.

\- ¿Te querían a ti? -preguntó Arima con interés.

-Eso parece, después Lilith apareció tras el conejo negro y le corto su kagune, realmente no sé en qué momento apareció tras él-agregó Haise y recordar lo que venía a continuación-Después sus compañeros la rodearon -agregó para relatar lo que seguía.

 _"- ¡Espera Lilith no lo hagas!-gritó Haise con preocupación, pero ya era muy tarde._

 _Los primeros 3 ghouls se lanzaron contra la chica, pero ella rápidamente esquivo a dos de ellos bloqueando al tercero con León y envolviendo a los otros con Sasha que se extendía con un filo extremo cortando un brazo y una pierna, al tercero en un descuido de éste por lo sucedido con sus compañeros lo ataco con León atravesándole el estómago._

 _La siguiente horda de ghouls fue similar solo que corrió al que venía de frente y con una patada en el rostro de éste salto para esquivar las kagunes que con Sasha rodeo y cortó donde al final con León corto el brazo del ghoul que ocupo para saltar._

 _Así varios ghouls más la siguieron atacando, pero ella esquivaba, bloqueaba y respondía como si ya conociera donde atacarían, saltaba entre los ataques de kagunes como si bailara en al aire sin recibir ningún rasguño y en tan sólo unos instantes acabo con 20 de ellos dejando resto de kagunes, brazos, piernas, dedos y algunos dientes a los que les pegó una fuerte patada en el rostro._

 _Quizás lo que más llamo la atención de Haise fue el hecho de que no mato a ningún ghoul, a pesar de haber destrozado a varios y durante la pelea una sonrisa desquiciada apareció en el rostro de la rubia provocando curiosidad en el peliblanco."_

-Alguien de su nivel es comprensible que pueda con tal cantidad de ghouls-comentó Arima.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Haise curioso, pues en Estados Unidos tenían otros rangos.

-Aquí esta su ficha-respondió Arima sacando una carpeta y pasándosela.

-Agente de 1° Clase Elite Lilith Leonhart...fue acogida en la academia tras el secuestro y muerte de sus padres a manos de un ghoul desconocido...Como prodigio se salto 2 cursos y tan solo un año termino el curso de agente pasando a agente junior-habló Haise mientras leía la ficha-Su rango aquí sería de...

-Su rango es igual al mío-respondió Arima causando asombro en Haise.

-Pero entonces ¿ella no debería comandar los escuadrones? -preguntó aun sorprendido.

-Eso fue un acuerdo en la reunión de esta mañana, veras...-comenzó a narrar Arima los hechos de esta mañana en la reunión.

 _"Los 3 líderes de la CCG se encontraban sentados en una mesa larga por el lado derecho mientras que por el izquierdo se encontraba un hombre rubio, de tez normal, penetrantes ojos verdes y su lado una joven de cabello largo rubio amarrado a una cola, tez blanca, unos brillantes ojos celestes que bajo uno de ellos se hallaba un destacable lunar y no paraba de observar al agente de clase especial que recién había ingresado._

 _-Este es nuestro agente de clase especial Arima Kishou y ellos son los encargados de los escuadrones de ayuda americana, agente de 1° Clase Elite Lilith Leonhart y agente de 2°Clase Elite Johan Fuher-informó uno de los líderes._

 _-Un gusto Señor Kishou-habló Johan estirando la mano recibiendo un formal saludo, pero la brillante mirada de la joven cautivada por Arima provocaban que la mirada de éste se desviara a ella-Eh... ¿1°Clase? -preguntó Johan por la actitud de la joven._

 _-Lo siento, un gusto Arima-dijo Lilith con una sonrisa y estirando su mano sintiendo la cálida mano del agente especial-Ups lo siento mis modales eh...Señor Arima-corrigió la chica por respeto a las costumbres japonesas que aun no se acostumbraba._

 _-Descuida, así está bien Lilith-respondió Arima dejando sorprendido a los líderes, pues era un hombre de respeto y quizás solo lo hizo porque se trataba de extranjeros._

 _-Gr-gracias-tartamudeo la chica._

 _-Esta joven comandará los escuadrones y tiene el mismo grado que tú según la conversión así que estarán bien-comentó otro de los líderes._

 _-Se equivocan yo no comandare, yo estaré como otro agente más y Johan se encargará de mantener el orden-dijo Lilith sonriendo._

 _-Pero si tu eres la de mayor rango-murmuró el rubio._

 _-Sí, pero yo no sirvo para ser líder de cientos de personas y tú eres el más indicado, ya que estas acostumbrado -comentó Lilith._

 _-De acuerdo-respondió Johan con resignación._

 _-Modifica los papeles, yo entrare en el escuadrón que te asignaron mientras iré a revisar unas cosas-comentó Lilith haciendo una reverencia y retirándose, pero no se fijo bien en la puerta chocando contra ella._

 _-La salida de la puerta es por el otro lado-comentó Johan ahorrándose la risa por el extraño comportamiento de la joven._

 _-Sí, sí, lo siento y nos vemos-agregó sonriente antes de irse._

 _-Lo siento mucho por el comportamiento extraño de nuestro mejor agente-dijo Johan disculpándose con los líderes de la CCG, pues conociendo a Lilith iría por los registros y archivos de todos los casos asignados, además de las fichas de los ghouls más peligrosos y sobre todo el árbol de Aogiri._

 _Arima quedo extrañado con su comportamiento, pero si estaba a su mismo nivel debería ser alguien muy fuerte y tras revisar los papeles se percato que ella estaría en el escuadrón quinque provocando su estado de máxima atención y alerta."_

-Entonces realmente ustedes se parecen...-comentó Haise callándose ante la seria mirada de su mentor.

-Si realmente nos parecemos debes tener aún más cuidado con tu condición-comentó Arima observándolo fijamente.

-Lo sé-respondió Haise bajando la mirada como niño regañado por su padre.

-Creo que lo mejor será contarle la verdad sobre el escuadrón quinque-agregó Arima.

\- ¿Por qué? -pregunto confundido, pues al inicio querían ocultar toda esencia del escuadrón.

-Porque lo más probable es que ella ya conozca la verdad-respondió Arima con voz neutra.

\- ¿Qué?, pero ¿cómo? -exclamó Haise incrédulo.

-Porque a estas alturas del día yo también lo sabría-dijo Arima-Y ahora contándole la verdad quiero poner a prueba ciertas cosas.

\- ¿Poner a prueba? -murmuró Haise.

-Ya lo sabrás, puedes retirarte-comentó Arima levantándose y caminando hacia su escritorio.

-Eh, sí-respondió Haise aun confundido por la cantidad de información dada respecto a Lilith que al menos para él era una buena persona y no lograba comprender aquella obsesión que había ganado Arima con ella.

Haise volvió a su hogar y tratando de conciliar el sueño aún con las pesadillas que lo carcomían por dentro, pues con cada noche que pasaba eran peores que la anterior y tal vez en algún momento ya no pueda controlar a su otro yo.


	7. Aogiri

**Capítulo 6: Aogiri**

En un edificio abandonado de la mano de Dios se encontraban algunos integrantes del grupo de ghouls más peligrosos de Japón, el árbol de Aogiri y entre ellos destacaba un joven de actitud problemática y ególatra.

-Ayato ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó una pequeña castaña.

-Déjame Hinami, ahora dime ¿dónde está esa inepta de mi hermana?-preguntó con enojo mientras comía carne para reponerse del ataque de la nueva paloma que estaba cerca del objetivo.

-Ella está en su trabajo como siempre-respondió Hinami desde lejos.

-Sigue en ese estúpido café... -murmuro entre dientes aun con ira por su fracaso.

-Pero fueron órdenes de...-comentó la castaña siento reprochada casi inmediatamente.

-Lo sé-exclamó Ayato.

Por la mente del joven Ayato pasaban cientos de dudas de ¿por qué el árbol necesitaba a un investigador ghoul? Y el olor de ese hombre le traía no muy buenos recuerdos donde varias imágenes de su pelea contra Kaneki Ken aparecieron rápidamente por su mente.

-Deberé tener cuidado con ese tal Haise y la nueva investigadora-susurró para si el joven perdiéndose en la oscuridad del lugar para recuperar fuerzas.

En otro lado del distrito una joven de cabello largo de un destacable color morado se encontraba cerrando la tienda de café en la cual trabajaba como medio tiempo, pero que se trataba de una simple fachada para tener información respecto al mundo humanos y sobretodo los movimientos de las palomas, ya que se encontraba cerca de la central de la CCG y varios investigadores iban a comprar café ahí.

-Touka, muchas gracias por ayudarme a cerrar la tienda-comentó el jefe de la tienda que era un simple humano de gran edad.

-De nada, bueno me retiro hasta mañana-respondió la chica volviendo en dirección de unas de las tantas guaridas del árbol, específicamente en la cual se encontraba su hermano menor Ayato y la pequeña Hinami.

-Hermanita que bueno que ya llegaste-exclamó Hinami feliz.

-Hola Hinami...-respondió Touka haciendo una pausa para ver a los demás súbditos del árbol donde entre destacaba su hermano que estaba comiendo de mal humor y se percató que sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas-Ayato, pero ¿qué te sucedió?.

-No es algo que te incumba-respondió fríamente Ayato.

-El líder lo mando a capturar al investigador Haise y Ayato subestimo a los extranjeros, aunque solo una chica lo dejo en mal estado-agregó Hinami tras Touka evitando la mirada de enojo del joven.

-No te metas Hinami, la próxima vez me aseguraré de capturarlo-dijo Ayato con soberbia.

-No habrá una próxima vez, mi querido Ayato-habló alguien entre las sombras.

-Tú eres...-murmuró Touka en estado de alerta.

-Ahora es mi objetivo, salut*-agregó aquella persona con una sonrisa y yéndose del lugar.

-Hijo de...-maldecía Ayato entre dientes, pues detestaba a esa persona.

Volviendo en un lugar cercano a la central de la CCG una chica de cabello rubio se encontraba inquieta en su habitación de hotel en la cual se estaban hospedando las fuerzas de apoyo norteamericanas.

-Fue un día interesante, aunque todo el escuadrón huele a quinque excepto Haise que poseía un olor singular de ghoul hembra-hablaba consigo misma Lilith en su habitación hasta que sintió el olor de varios ghouls que iban en dirección al norte.

Se había acostumbrado a tener que percibir varios olores de ghoul a la vez, pero estos eran un grupo algo extraño. Así con un largo suspiro se cambió su ropa, tomo sus quinques y salió rápidamente del hotel siguiendo en olor de la banda para encontrarse con una escena algo inesperada.

*una manera informal de tanto despedirse como saludar en francés.


	8. Frenesí

**Capítulo 7: Frenesí**

Al llegar a la escena habían algunos ghouls tirados en el suelo gravemente heridos y el centro estaba Haise con una gran sonrisa, en cuanto Lilith lo vio supo que se trataba de alguien completamente diferente y aquellas garras que salían en forma de kagune estaban sobre un nivel normal incluso para un ghoul SS.

\- ¡Haise!-gritó Lilith corriendo hacia el peliblanco.

-L-Lilith...No deberías estar aquí, vete es una orden-respondió Haise con un tono de voz totalmente serio y diferente al usual, pero la rubia había comprendido que se trataba de una persona que salió del interior del chico.

-No me iré hasta saber que está pasando-exclamó la chica con decisión, pero aparecieron aún más ghouls para atacar a la pareja.

-Es mejor que no conozcas nada sobre mi-comentó Haise con una extraña sonrisa y haciendo un gesto raro con la mano para la rubia.

-Eso lo veremos...-dijo Lilith que con un simple y veloz movimiento de Sasha corto todas las cabezas de los ghouls con enojo.

-Impresionante-habló con ironía Haise.

\- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó la chica caminando lentamente hacia él y partiendo los cuerpos de los ghouls tirados en el suelo con León para asegurarse que no se volvieran a levantar nunca más.

-Parece ser que eres merecedora de saberlo, mi nombre es Kaneki Ken y además de ser un...mitad ghoul-dijo haciendo énfasis al final, para posteriormente atacar con sus garras a la chica.

-Había oído de ghouls artificiales y tu olor era extraño, ya veo la razón-respondió Lilith donde 8 garras doradas salieron desde su espalda bloqueando el ataque de Kaneki y contraatacando hiriendo los brazos y el estómago del peliblanco, además el ojo derecho de la chica había cambiado al de un ghoul.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?-hablaba Kaneki vomitando sangre entremedio afirmándose en una pared cercana.

-Para algunos soy un milagro, para otros un pecado y podríamos definirme como una mitad ghoul m...no artificial-dijo Lilith con una voz desquiciada tomando la cabeza del chico-Pobre Kaneki, quizás debería sacarte de este cuerpo ¿no crees?-haciendo énfasis al final, para luego azotar la cabeza del peli blanco contra el suelo dejando un enorme agujero.

-Argh...-gimió el peliblanco quedando completamente inconsciente en el suelo, gravemente herido y su kagune volvió a su lugar en la espalda.

-Pobrecito, tendré que llevarte a casa, pero antes...-dijo Lilith observando su brazo y tras un suspiro se arrancó parte del brazo que obligó al inconsciente chico a comer, para recuperarse de sus heridas mientras ella se regeneraba y volvía a su estado normal.

Una vez la heridas de Haise fueron sanadas y que se asegurará que Kaneki estuviera de vuelta en el fondo se sacó su abrigo, lo acurruco en él y se llevó en la espalda hacia el hotel en el cual se hospedaba la rubia haciéndolo pasar por un compañero borracho que ayudaba.

-Me debes un gran favor-murmuraba Lilith acostando al peliblanco en la única cama disponible del lugar, le quito el abrigo y parte de sus ropas que estaban bañadas en sangre que las tiro a lavar junto a algunas de sus ropas igualmente dañadas quedando con la suficiente para no estar desnudos ni crear malentendidos.

Así la chica se soltó su cabello de la típica cola, se puso a observar como su nuevo compañero dormía plácidamente mientras ella observaba y en un ataque de cansancio decidió acostarse al lado de Haise donde atraída por su olor lo abrazó, se acurruco en su pecho y se quedó dormida. Dieron las 4 de la madrugada cuando un peliblanco fue despertando de un sueño pesado en el cual su otro yo había tomado el total control y no lograba recordar lo que había hecho.

-Mi cabeza...-murmuraba por lo bajo Haise observando que no se encontraba en su casa y menos en su habitación-Parece un...hotel-intentó levantarse, pero sintió una cálidas manos a su alrededor, al voltear se encontró con la joven rubia ocupándolo como una almohada y con un largo suspiro pensó que hacer para salir de la situación, pero fue ahí cuando unas manos apretaron partes de sus ropas levemente y Lilith habló entre sueños.

-Papá...Mamá...No, no se vayan-sollozó la chica débilmente.

Aquellas palabras tocaron en el fondo de Haise, pues recordó que en su expediente aparecía que perdió a sus padres por culpa de un ghoul y tras ver la hora tomo la opción de quedarse con Lilith, la reconfortó entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su largo cabello hasta calmarla y volvió a quedarse dormido junto a la joven.


	9. Verdad

**Capítulo 8: Verdad**

A la mañana siguiente Haise despertaba de un agradable descanso, pues esa fue la única noche que las pesadillas no lo atormentaron como siempre. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos radiantes ojos celestes que lo miraban fijamente desde el borde de la cama.

—Buenos días dormilón—comentó Lilith divertida por el look desordenado que presentaba su compañero.

—Buenos días—respondió con un bostezo hasta recordar la noche y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda—Respecto a lo de ayer...

—Exijo saber la verdad, eres un ghoul y tu escuadrón son experimentos quinques—interrumpió la chica seriamente sin quitar su vista del peliblanco.

—Yo realmente sé lo que Arima me dijo—Haise tragó una bocanada de aire y siguió—Hace algunos años me vi involucrado en un accidente con una ghoul donde ella murió y el doctor que me atendió trasplantó algunos órganos en mi convirtiéndome en lo que soy. No sé que hice en cierto tiempo, pero ahora soy un investigador ghoul y respecto al escuadrón ellos aceptaron ser experimentos, aunque sus RC son bajos pueden expresar su Kagune con seguridad—narró con tristeza.

—De acuerdo, respecto a los chicos no me sorprende, ya que en Estados Unidos está pasando lo mismo. Ahora quisiera saber acerca del doctor, estoy segura que el doctor con menos moral verificaría la sangre de la chica que donaría órganos—dijo Lilith.

—Según lo que me explicaron ese hombre llevaba a cabo experimentos con ghouls y ahora está desaparecido—agregó Haise cuando de pronto sintió un suave abrazo.

—Gracias, por contarme la verdad—comentó Lilith con una voz más suave.

—Aunque Arima me matará—susurró el peliblanco para sí, quizás exageraba, pero lo regañarían mucho. Así ambos se retiraron hacia la CCG, para explicar todo lo sucedido durante la noche, pues habían atacado a Haise, éste desato su locura y ya no estaba en la brutal escena donde Arima y Akira estaban en la entrada de la central esperándolo para contar todo.

—Tienes mucho por explicar…—dijo Akira con sus manos en la cintura y una mirada de enojo profundo.

—Lo sé y lo siento—respondió Haise con una mano en la nuca y una triste sonrisa.

—No lo culpen, yo también soy responsable, ya que no di aviso apenas ocurrió el incidente—interrumpió Lilith con seriedad.

—De acuerdo, yo hablaré con Haise y Arima hablará contigo Lilith—informó Akira llevándose a un miedoso peliblanco por los regaños que recibiría.

—Vamos a un lugar más privado—dijo Arima caminando hacia su oficina personal.

—Sí—respondió la rubia siguiéndolo con cuidado. Una vez en la oficina se ganó en un sofá que indicó el dueño, para luego contar lo sucedido anoche.

—Me gustaría saber tu versión de los hechos—habló Arima con voz normal.

—Eh, sí, sí. Resulta que anoche vi una banda de personas con actitud extraña desde la ventana de mi hotel y al seguirlas me encontré con que estaban rodeando a Haise, pero se encargo ellos…No, debería decir Kaneki—narraba la rubia que con la última frase tomó la total atención del presente.

—Al parecer, ya lo sabes—dijo el peliblanco con actitud complemente normal.

—Así es, tuve que golpearlo varias veces, porque comenzó a atacarme, pero ahora está bien. Después lo lleve a mi habitación en el hotel y como me encontraba cansada me quede dormida olvidando por completo avisar a la central, lo siento—se disculpó la rubia haciendo una reverencia.

—No, Haise te causó varios problemas. Ahora me gustaría preguntarte algo más…acerca del escuadrón—comentó Arima.

—Sí, ya lo sé, me lo confirmó Haise. Son experimentos en los cuales les implantaron quinques, descuida, porque incluso en Estados Unidos se están llevando a cabo—respondió Lilith con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo te percataste? —preguntó interesado.

—Pues digamos que las actitudes que tienen los chicos no es de alguien que esté acostumbrado a llevar la maleta y sin querer escuche a otro escuadrón hablando de ellos—dijo la chica sintiendo la pesada mirada del agente en ella—Tranquilo, no diré nada sobre su condición—agregó la rubia evitando el contacto visual con el agente de clase especial— ¿Eso es todo?

—No—respondió Arima colocando a una 1° clase aún más nerviosa—No he desayunado y creo que tú tampoco ¿Vamos? —dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la oficina.

—Eh,sí—respondió Lilith sorprendida, pero feliz.

Se retiraron para comer un sándwich con un café en un silencio bastante cómodo, pues aunque ninguno de los 2 hablara ellos conversaban a través de sus miradas y gestos que hacían. Tras el exprés desayuno que tuvieron ambos se retiraron a sus respectivos trabajos, pero la rubia tuvo que hacer una parada antes de ir, entro al baño asegurándose que no hubiera nadie más y botó todo lo que había en su estómago en el inodoro, podía soportar la comida humana e incluso aguantarla por varios días, pero necesitaba estar bien para las misiones, se limpió, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y volvió con el escuadrón. Mientras el agente de clase especial Arima iba hacia donde Akira tenía a Haise pensaba en que la joven Lilith había pasado la prueba, ya que se procuro de cuidar a discípulo incluso ocultarlo de la vista de la misma CCG para ayudarlo, era alguien fiel y digna de total confianza, pero su instinto le decía que algo no encajaba bien por el momento.

—Oh Arima—comentó Akira abriendo la puerta en donde estaba interrogando a Haise y que éste al verlo puso una cara de alivio—Haise puedes volver—le ordenó en donde el peliblanco rápidamente se despidió y retiró del lugar.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué te contó?—preguntó Arima interesado y entrando a la oficina.

—No mucho, sólo que de la nada aparecieron varios ghouls para atacarlo y desde ahí no recuerda más hasta que despertó en la habitación de Lilith, por lo que la única que sabe lo que pasó en realidad es ella... ¿qué te dijo?—dijo La agente esperando su respuesta que tardo un poco en salir.

—Ya sabe que Haise es un ghoul y ella se encargó de controlarlo a la fuerza, además de derrotar a los ghouls que los atacaban—respondió el peliblanco.

—Ella podría decirle a su gobierno lo que está pasando...—agregó Akira que fue rápidamente interrumpida.

—No, no lo hará—habló Arima recordando los gestos de la chica y no pareciera mentir sobre el asunto.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?—preguntó la agente seriamente.

—Porque ella acaba de pasar mi prueba—respondió el agente de clase especial, pues que la invitara a desayunar fue solamente para observar con cada detalle sus gestos, miradas y comportamiento, pero prefirió guardarse el hecho de que ella logró leer cada parte de él en sólo minutos que estuvieron juntos.

—Espero no te estés equivocando...—comentó la chica tomando sus cosas para retirarse.

—Me asegurare que ella nunca nos traicione—dijo Arima con tranquilidad.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó la agente confundida por la extraña actitud que había tomado el peliblanco desde la llegada de los escuadrones americanos.

—Ya lo verás—agregó el agente de clase especial despidiéndose y yendo hacia su oficina.

—A veces siento lástima por esa chica...—murmuró observando como Arima se desvanecía en el pasillo llevándose una horrible impresión acerca del plan.

Por otro lado el agente especial Arima iba pensando acerca de aquella extranjera tan curiosa que había llegado a la CCG y había descontrolado su tranquila personalidad, pero no podía dejarse llevar por meras emociones donde por el momento seguiría el plan de ocuparla a su favor.

Moralmente detestaba ocupar a las personas, porque los verdaderos enemigos eran los ghouls, pero había recibido órdenes de más arriba para acercarse y sacarle información acerca de los avances americanos incluso si eso significaba enamorarla para cumplir la meta ¿Por qué a él? Por el simple hecho de que la rubia había quedado fascinada con él desde que se vieron por primera vez en la reunión.

Ahora el asunto era ¿el gran Arima Kishou sentía algo? Esa pregunta era un asunto que por el momento él prefería mantener alejada de su mente y no irrumpiera mientras estaba en el trabajo, pero no podía evitar desviar la mirada hacia la rubia con su sincera sonrisa y brillantes ojos celestes.


	10. Fantasías

**Capítulo 9: Fantasías**

Han pasado varias semanas desde la llegada de los escuadrones americanos que fueron de gran utilidad, pues la actividad ghoul había caído considerablemente. Haise y Lilith se había vuelto más cercanos tras el incidente que reveló la verdadera identidad de éste e incluso con Arima ahora la rubia podía hablar por más tiempo sin quedar embobada o le pasara algún incidente, además de ganarse su confianza.

— ¡Haise!—gritó Lilith abrazando por la espalda al peliblanco que hablaba con el escuadrón.

—Ah, Lilith me haces cosquillas—se reía mientras hablaba cuando la rubia le hacía cosquillas por su torso.

—Parece que perdí ante un gran oponente...Sassan—murmuraba Shirazu llorando internamente, pero para él la rubia no estaba en mejores manos que en las de Haise aunque estaba confundiendo las cosas al igual que muchos en la central.

—Calma, calma—decía Tooru sobándole la espalda mientras Urie solo chasqueaba los labios, pues Lilith y Haise se veían muy unidos cosa que no le agradaba mucho, ya que teniendo un elemento tan fuerte como la rubia del otro bando sería complicado.

Además los rumores lo tenían acomplejado, porque hablaban sobre la mejor agente americana que ganó el apodo de reina roja Lilith Leonhart estaba saliendo con el agente nivel 1 Sasaki Haise, pero la verdad es que ellos confiaban mutuamente en el otro y sentían algo parecido a un amor fraternal entre hermanos, porque ambos sabían que la rubia estaba completamente enamorada del agente de clase especial Arima Kishou apodado el dios de la muerte, aunque eso la mayoría desconocía produciendo los malentendidos.

— ¿Qué caso nos toca hoy? —preguntaba animada Lilith.

—La verdad se nos asignaron varios casos y estamos eligiendo a cual debemos darle mayor prioridad—respondió Haise—Por cierto llegas tarde.

—Sí, lo siento. Esas reuniones aburridas a las que me llaman aunque deje a cargo a Johan—dijo la rubia inflando las mejillas en forma de puchero.

—Comprendo, descuida bien los casos son Salamandra, Dark Knight e investigar la recientemente descubierta casa del Gourmet...—las últimas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Haise, por alguna razón le sonaba conocido y la imagen de una extraña mascara apareció en su mente que prefirió olvidar para enfocarse en el trabajo.

—Pero si es obvio, hay que ir a ver esa casa—dijo Lilith casi de inmediato.

—Apoyo a la señorita, porque así quizás tengamos al Gourmet que tantos problemas ha dado durante tanto tiempo—comentó Shirazu emocionado.

—Pero si no lo han logrado atrapar en todo este tiempo debe ser porque se sabe ocultar en la multitud—habló Urie desde lejos.

—Pero no estaría mal investigar un poco, después de todo el caso del Gourmet es del equipo de Suzuya y serviría para ayudarlos, porque ahora están atareados igual que nosotros—agregó Haise dando la orden para que se alistarán para salir.

Una vez en la exagerada mansión custodiada por la policías se dedicaron a investigar cada rincón desde el patio hasta todas las habitaciones, pero incluso con un gran olfato y oído de las quinques no lograban encontrar nada que ayudará a la investigación.

—Maldición, hemos buscado por todos lados y nada...—dijo Shirazu sentado en el suelo junto a Tooru, pues la mansión ocupaba más de una manzana de espacio.

—No aportamos en nada...—murmuró Urie con enojo.

—Que cansancio—agregó Tooru observando a su mentor.

—Quizás pasamos algo por alto—habló Haise inundándose en sus pensamientos hasta un gran estruendo proveniente del primer piso los hizo correr hacia él.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pronuncio Tooru, ya que los demás estaban en completo silencio, al bajar por las escaleras se percataron de una nueva puerta que daba hacia algún tipo de subterráneo y la falta de una chica rubia que no estaba por ningún lado.

—Iré a buscarla y ustedes se quedan acá—exclamó Haise a modo de orden—Sin peros…—agregó antes los posibles reproches del escuadrón, para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

—Sassan…—murmuró Shirazu preocupado.

—Siempre tomando el riesgo—comentó Urie maldiciendo por dentro, pues desde la llegada de la extranjera, ésta se encargaba de resolver la mayor parte de los casos con sus razonamientos y su alto poder de pelea el resto del equipo no era necesario, detalle que le molestaba demasiado, ya que con Haise solo se encontraba degradado y con la nueva integrante era aún peor.

El peliblanco bajaba por las escaleras rápidamente para encontrarse con un nuevo mundo bajo aquella exagerada mansión, estaba en presencia de una especie de coliseo subterráneo y se percato que en la arena de pelea había una puerta abierta. Sin dudarlo bajo y paso por la puerta en la que finalmente encontró a la rubia que venía en sentido totalmente contrario que lo agarró por el brazo volviendo a la arena.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó preocupado Haise.

—Preparate para pelear—comentó la chica sacando a su quinque León junto a Sasha.

—De acuerdo—respondió el peliblanco sacando a su quinque heredada por su mentor Yukimura cuando en ese momento una horda de ghouls descontrolados y sedientos de carne.

—Ahora—exclamó Lilith como orden de ataque y comenzando el baño de sangre, pues aquellos ghouls no podían entrar en razón donde todo llevo al pensamiento _"Mueres tú o ellos"_ y había decidido hace tiempo a no morir hasta saber la verdad sobre los ghouls.

Haise estaba peleando con varios ghouls a la vez siendo cuidadoso de no salirse de control, al inicio corto kagunes, brazos y piernas, pero aún así ellos seguían intentado herirlo obteniendo como una única solución matarlos, por lo que prosiguió omitiendo el sentimiento de culpa que provenía de su pecho.

Por otro lado Lilith se percató que de las bocas de los ghouls salía un extraño olor que le provocaba nauseas a su sensible nariz, pero se mantuvo firme para cortar cabezas y cuerpos por la mitad, ya que era la manera más rápida de acabar con esa horda interminable la cual pasó a formar posas enormes de sangre, intestinos y sesos regados por todo el lugar, donde los cadáveres se iban acumulando de forma exponencial.

Cuando finalmente terminaron con la extraña horda un pequeño pitido proveniente de donde salieron los ghouls los sacó de su descaso.

— ¿Qué es ese sonido? —preguntaba Haise caminando hacia el lugar nuevamente.

—No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento—comentó Lilith exhausta, pasaron por un largo pasillo y al final se encontraron con un laboratorio con última tecnología, pero inmediatamente se percataron que faltaban cosas.

—Lilith…Corre—dijo Haise seriamente y tomándola del brazo.

— ¿Eh?, pero... —Lilith iba a reprochar cuando fija su mirada en lo que su amigo peliblanco observaba con recelo mientras retrocedía, era un bomba de tiempo y al fijarse bien era una red de bombas que probablemente estaba en todos los pisos del subterráneo, pero con suficiente material explosivo para volar la mansión y poco tiempo—Oh…no—una vez sus reflejos entraron en acción ambos se pusieron a correr como nunca lo habían hechos en sus vidas y al llegar a la escalera donde estaba el resto del escuadrón Haise tomo a Urie y Shirazu mientras Lilith agarro a Tooru.

—Pero Sassan ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Shirazu desconcertado cuando de pronto y fuerte rugido junto a un sacudón proveniente bajo tierra se hicieron presentes. Al salir de la mansión, ésta fue consumida por las explosiones desapareciendo de la vista de los agentes y llevándose consigo una información muy valiosa que quizás no podrían recuperar.

Tras aquella enorme trampa que le habían puesto al equipo tuvieron que volver a la CCG para dar informes sobre lo ocurrido en el lugar y sobre una supuesta droga que se había creado para descontrolar a los ghouls.

—Fue un día de locura, ya se entregaron los informes así que pueden retirarse—informó Haise entrando a la oficina— ¿Y Lilith?

—Fue al baño—dijo Tooru tomando su bolso.

— ¿Y tú Sassan no te irás?—pregunto Shirazu observando que el peliblanco estaba esperando sin hacer nada.

—Yo aun debo hacer informes sobre ese laboratorio que encontramos—respondió Haise con una sonrisa de cansancio.

—Oh, nos vemos mañana—se despidió su querido escuadrón quinque, una vez se aseguró que estaban lejos se recostó en un sofá y debía esperar hasta que lo volvieran a llamar otra vez para después irse a casa.

Por otro lado Lilith estaba saliendo del baño con un largo bostezo sin querer chocó contra el agente de clase especial que tanto añoraba.

—Oh Arima, lo siento—dijo Lilith hacia una pequeña reverencia avergonzada.

—Descuida, leí los informes y es normal que estés así después de todo lo que pasaron—comentó Arima con una cálida sonrisa, para reconfortar a la joven. Aunque él no quisiera aún tenía órdenes de más arriba sobre aquella agente extranjera y lo más probable es que los observarán a través de las cámaras de seguridad—Por cierto, gracias.

—Eh, sí... ¿por qué?—respondió la rubia un poco lenta en procesar las palabras.

—Por siempre cuidar de Haise, incluso hoy y guardar su secreto a tu nación—habló el peliblanco acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

—Gra-gracias—murmuró Lilith sonrojada, pues el agente especial había tomado la manía de acariciarle su cabello con un suave tacto.

De pronto Arima acarició las sonrojadas mejillas de la rubia provocando confusión en ella, con la otra mano tomo delicadamente su mentón y juntos sus labios dejando a la chica con su mente completamente en blanco sin saber qué hacer, pues era su primer beso.

—Buen trabajo—susurró Arima cerca del oído de la chica, para retirarse hacia su oficina y solo él sabría si realmente aquel beso era honesto, aunque igualmente era su primer beso mientras Lilith quedo sin habla en el pasillo y con su rostro totalmente rojo.


	11. Secreto

**Capítulo 10: Secreto**

Al otro día Lilith aún se sentía contrariada y avergonzada por aquel inesperado beso, pues fue como una fantasía que nunca espero que se hiciera realidad, pero estaba igualmente preocupada por una sensación de que alguien la observaba todo el tiempo y no solo a ella sino a todo el escuadrón, sólo estaba esperando que hicieran un movimiento en falso para atacar y sacar respuesta de sus acosadores.

-Buenos días-saludo la rubia al resto del escuadrón.

-Buenas, hoy tardaste más de lo normal-comentó Haise extrañado.

-Sí, es que algunos escuadrones serán enviados de vuelta, puesto que ya no son tan necesarios-respondió la chica con una sonrisa, ya que son personas menos de la cual estar preocupada.

-Oh, comprendo...-dijo el peliblanco con un nudo en la garganta, ya que se había acostumbrado a tener a esa agente extranjera revoloteando por todos lados.

Tras unas cuantas misiones cortas que se les reasignaron después de lo sucedido en la mansión decidieron relajarse en un café cercano a la CCG donde la mesera era una bella chica de largo cabello morado con la cual Haise se quedó hipnotizado observando cada expresión.

-Sassan por aquí-exclamó Shirazu en una mesa con 5 puestos donde ya se habían ganado Mutsuki y Urie.

-Haise-lo llamo Lilith que se posó al lado igualmente observando a la mesera, pues no podía ocultar su olor a ghoul ante la fuerte nariz de la rubia.

-Lo siento, 5 cafés por favor-pidió finalmente el peliblanco a la chica que atendía.

-Ok. Maestro 5 cafés por favor-exclamó la mesera hacia un hombre mayor.

-Parece que ya se tus gustos de chicas...-murmuró divertida Lilith.

-N-no, no es lo que parece-respondió un avergonzado Haise finalmente llegando a la mesa en donde se dedicaron a conversar sobre trabajo más específicamente sobre la siguiente misión y volver a tocar el tema de la mansión de la cual no había avance alguno.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana para el siguiente caso-exclamó Lilith estirándose y despidiéndose de todos donde cada uno tomo dirección a su respectivo hogar, pero a sólo minutos se percato que sus típicos seguidores ya no estaba y al concentrarse logró percibir que seguían al peliblanco.

Mientras Haise se encontraba acorralado en un callejón oscuro y alejado de la mano de Dios junto a varios ghouls nivel S y su líder el conejo negro nivel SS quienes iban para secuestrarlo desconociendo su objetivo.

-Será mejor que te dejes capturar Sasaki Haise-Murmuró Ayato tras su máscara, pues en estos meses a Tsukiyama Shuu a quien le habían asignado la captura de este agente tenía más misiones y decidió esperar a que el numero de palomas extranjeras se fuera reduciendo para proceder, pero Ayato decidió adelantarse y recuperar su honra a su anterior fracaso.

-Nunca me iré con ustedes-dijo Haise con Yukimura en su mano, aunque su mentor lo haya entrenado bien para combatir con ghouls SS no podía con tantos objetivos tan fuertes y diversos ataques.

" _Haise, tú no los puedes controlar, déjame salir a mí y así me devuelves mi cuerpo_ " murmuró aquella voz que lo atormentaba divertida.

Así opto por la opción más sana y salto hacia un balcón cercano, para luego subirse por el techo de otra casa, pero sus contrincantes eran ghouls quienes podían alcanzarlo pronto y la pequeña huída llego hasta una pequeña plaza donde poco a poco fue rodeado por sus perseguidores maldiciéndose por dentro por no tener más resistencia.

-Mientras estés vivo no importa si te llevo un poco herido...-exclamó Ayato sacando sus alas y una especie de lanceta salieron a gran velocidad directamente hacia el agente, pero un cabello rubio se poso ante el peliblanco siendo manchado de sangre.

\- ¡Li-Lilith! -gritó Haise histérico, pues todo el ataque lo había recibido la agente extranjera donde varios solo fueron rasguños, pero uno logró atravesar su pecho a través de su espalda.

-Haise, perdóname-comentó la chica abrazándolo y sin dejar ver su rostro-Después te explicare todo así que no me veas, por favor-agregó con tristeza a lo que el peliblanco no sabía qué hacer.

-Pero tu herida...-dijo Haise preocupado hasta que su nariz logró sentir un olor a ghoul proveniente de ella.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare-respondió Lilith tapándose la mitad de su rostro del lado derecho con su mano y con la otra extrayendo aquella especie de lanceta de su pecho cayendo mucho sangre en el proceso.

-Parece que quieres morir, maldita Reina Roja-dijo unos de súbditos de Ayato.

-Matémosla-exclamó otro.

-Esperen...-habló Ayato desconcertado, pues el olor ya le había llegado a su nariz.

-Saben, me han hecho enojar y demasiado-comentó la rubia con un tono de voz serio.

\- ¿Qué eres realmente? -preguntó Ayato confundido.

-Siempre preguntan lo mismo, pero ya lo descubrirás-con esas palabras de la rubia salieron sus garras doradas de la espalda que rápidamente atacaron a los súbditos que estaban más próximos arrasando con sus piernas, para luego aplastar sus rostros esparciendo su sesos por todo el suelo en tan sólo unos segundos de los cuales no alcanzaron a reaccionar.

\- ¿Cómo? Hija de...-dijo Ayato para atacar cuando un puño llega a su rostro dejándolo estampado en la pared más cercana.

-Te lo dije pequeño lapin*-habló un nuevo ghoul con una máscara de media luna sonriente-Tomen a ese idiota y váyanse-ordenó a los otros súbditos vivos que acataron inmediatamente.

-Oh el gourmet...-dijo Lilith sonriente.

-Mademoiselle creo que tenemos una pelea pendiente-habló Shuu sacando su kagune que envolvía su brazo.

-Yo no te quiero a ti, quiere al conejo negro jajaja-entre extrañas risas sicópatas por parte de la rubia sacó su mano de su rostro mostrando su único que cambiaba junto un fuerte olor a ghoul.

-Debería probar contra mí-respondió el gourmet.

-Veremos si aguantas-dijo Lilith lentamente y relamiéndose los labios.

Así la rubia lanzó sus 8 garras contra Shuu que logró esquivar algunas y cubrirse de otras, pero a cambio de una gran fisura en su fuerte armadura que representaba su kagune. Shuu decidió no rendirse y probar un contraataque que resulto en fracaso, pues Lilith sacó sus bella expresión Ukaku que son una alas blancas que salen a la altura de los hombros en su espalda y sus plumas salieron directamente al gourmet, además de estar cruelmente afiladas al estar en contacto con su objetivo se derriten y explotan dejando a Shuu muy herido, lleno de heridas y sangrando por diversos lugares.

-La felicito es extremadamente fuerte-comentó el gourmet con una sonrisa agachado, no se podía poner de pie para seguir peleando, pues había dañado sus piernas dejándolas inmóviles.

-Y a ti te felicito por aguantar tanto jijiji-sonreía malévolamente la rubia, cuando iba a embestir al gourmet con sus garras la máscara de un conejo blanco e inocente rodeado por un cabello rosado tomaron a su presa saltando hacia el tejado de la casa más cercana, para esquivar el golpe-Oh, ¿quieren que los persiga? Entonces vamos...-agregó, pero fue ahí cuando unos brazos rodean su cuello en un cálido abrazo.

-Ya has hecho suficiente Lilith, tranquila y déjalos marchar-le susurró Haise cerca de su oído con voz melancólica, pues aquellas mascaras no hicieron más que traerle dolores de cabeza y emociones confusas donde unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro-Bueno veamos tus heridas-propuso limpiándose las lágrimas y observando cómo las kagunes de su amiga volvían a su espalda.

-Tranquilo ya sanaron, lo siento mucho-exclamó la chica haciendo una reverencia lo más exagerada posible.

-Lo hiciste para salvarme ¿no? -habló Haise con su agradable voz y acariciándole la cabeza como su mentor lo hacía para calmarla-Pero tienes mucho que explicar también.

-Lo sé, vamos a un lugar tranquilo-propuso Lilith a la cual Haise respondió con ir a su humilde departamento y así ambos se retiraron de la plaza que quedó con severos daños estructurales.

En otro lado se encontraban algunos miembros del árbol de Aogiri entre ellos destacaba Ayato que criticaba y blasfemaba a Shuu por interrumpir su pelea, éste sólo miraba la nada mientras Touka y Hinami traían comida, para curar sus heridas de la pelea contra la paloma extranjera que resultaba ser una mitad ghoul trayendo no muy buenas noticias.

-Es mujer es una mitad ghoul, ósea, ¿un experimento igual que Kaneki? -preguntó Hinami inquieta y al nombrar a su amigo perdido hizo que varios de los presentes pusieran un triste expresión en sus rostros.

-No, el olor de un experimento es una mezcla entre ghoul y humano, pero esta agente olía como el líder de un ojo-comentó Shuu comiendo finamente su carne, propio de su elegante estilo.

-Es cierto, ella no era una mezcla y su olor era netamente de un ghoul-apoyo Touka sentándose junto a Hinami.

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos respecto a la misión de atrapar a ese agente Sasaki Haise? Con esa ghoul ahí no podremos avanzar, es peor que un perro guardián con exceso de pedigrí y muchas drogas-dijo Ayato comiendo un poco, pues en estos meses decidieron dividir al árbol para tener varios grupos en distintos distritos y lugares, para evitar una redada como la ocurrida hace años atrás en donde el líder de un ojo estaba en lugar que todos desconocían.

-No lo sé, pero por cómo van las cosas tengo un mal presentimiento-comentó Touka abrazado a la pequeña Hinami.

Al otro lado del mundo unos hombres con trajes de la agencia de Estados Unidos estaban discutiendo sobre las acciones de la agente Elite, ya que le dieron orden de volver con todos los escuadrones, pero fue mandando a los escuadrones poco a poco y ella decidió quedarse ahí hasta el final.

Hasta que un hombre con bata blanca apareció por la puerta con varios informes sobre la agente de 1° Clase Elite Lilith Leonhart, pues recientemente había descubierto que su padre Gerard Leonhart era un ghoul que ocupaba los servicios de un laboratorio que limpiaba la sangre de RC para pasar como humanos normales ante la sociedad.

-¿Qué dicen los exámenes? -preguntó uno de los agentes.

-Efectivamente Gerard Leonhart era un ghoul y confirmamos que su sangre es similar, la otra parte corresponde a Caroline McLaurin-habló el doctor dejando los informes en la mesa.

\- ¿Entonces ella es un ghoul? -preguntó uno de los agentes.

-No lo sé, pero estos antecedentes bastaran para mantenerla en vigilancia y acusarla de ser un ghoul infiltrado en el gobierno, aunque sea temporal-respondió el hombre de bata blanca.

-De acuerdo, quiero un avión ahora. Iremos a Japón a buscar a nuestra vergüenza-comentó el que parecía el líder de ese escuadrón de agentes norteamericanos-Nos volveremos a encontrar querida Lilith-susurró para sí sacando un mechón de cabello rubio e inundándose en su olor, para luego partir hacia el continente asiático.

*conejo en francés.


	12. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 11: Recuerdos**

Una vez en el departamento de Haise, ambos jóvenes se sentaron alrededor de una mesa con una taza de té, para hablar sobre lo recién ocurrido en aquella plaza.

-Lilith...-murmuró Haise preocupado.

-Lo sé, yo te contaré toda la verdad-respondió la rubia tomando un pequeño sorbo, para proseguir con su historia.

Lilith prosiguió a contar su historia respecto al laboratorio subterráneo en donde encontró documentos que contaban la historia de sus padres y la razón por la cual ella nació, para obtener el milagro de una mitad ghoul, pero ella desconocía la existencia de sus padres al inicio y cuando descubrió la verdad fue muy tarde, omitiendo el hecho de que mato y destruyo toda evidencia del lugar dando a entender que huyó del lugar.

-Viste a tu padre morir, que horrible... y ¿cómo lograste huir? -preguntó el peliblanco interesado y con tristeza por la chica.

-Verás simplemente sabía el horario del cambio de guardia y lo aproveche-prosiguió Lilith con su relato.

Después de desactivar la alarma se ganó en los computadores centrales para obtener todo tipo de información y la cual ocupó en el exterior, pues los ghouls son una molestia para la raza humana. Una vez afuera se hizo pasar por una víctima de un ataque ghoul donde al igual que en Japón hicieron su aparición los investigadores y se la llevaron a la academia como futura investigadora, pues estaba comprobado que las víctimas de ataques están entre los mejores investigadores.

¿Cómo oculto su estado ghoul? Entre todas las cosas que le habían inyectado había una que era para controlar el RC en el cuerpo que efectivamente dio resultado, ya que la rubia si se concentraba podía aumentar o disminuir el RC en su cuerpo sin afectar su lado ghoul, pero necesitaba estar en buenas condiciones, es decir, bien alimentada a través de carne humana. Aunque sea mitad ghoul su poder, destreza, reflejos, fuerza y regeneración eran horriblemente mejores a un ghoul fuerte sobre la media donde si llegaba a tomarla por sorpresa aquella sed de sangre no quería ni imaginar la masacre que dejaría.

Por lo tanto se escabullía por la academia pasando por los puntos ciegos de las cámaras o evitando el ángulo de grabación, para posteriormente ir a algún hospital a la parte de funeraria o en la misma calle gente que se suicido, vagabundos que murieron por enfermedad o hambre e incluso accidentes de los cuales la policía no se había enterado y estaban todos muertos, se podría decir que a veces tenía mucha suerte.

Ahora que estaba confesando casi todo, debía decir que cuando comenzó a ganar rango y peleaba con ghouls no podía evitar sentir hambre por esas kagunes, por lo que llego a un estado de no necesitar carne y alimentarse solamente de ghouls, pero igualmente necesitaba comer poco para estar bien durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

\- ¿Has estado comiendo ghouls? -preguntó Haise y unas extrañas imágenes vinieron a él, un hombre robusto de cabello rubio, un ciempiés y su boca con sabor a sangre.

-No los mato, simplemente les arrebato una parte de su Kagune para que no puedan pelear y como decirlo resultaron ser mejores que la carne humana e incluso calman mi apetito por más tiempo-confesó la chica avergonzada.

-Calma, todo irá bien. Después de todo no te han descubierto-comentó el peliblanco sobando la espalda de la rubia con una extraña punzada en el corazón.

-Lo sé, gracias Haise-dijo Lilith abrazando al joven.

Así la noche había pasado, pero cuando ambos volvieron hacia la CCG se encontraron con algunos automóviles con logo de Estados Unidos en las afueras y cuando cruzaron la puerta Lilith había percibido el olor de ciertos conocidos.

-Haise adelántate, Arima te espera-murmuró Lilith quedándose parada en el escáner de RC que estaba sin reaccionar.

-Pero... ¿qué harás? -respondió preocupado Haise.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que el peliblanco no pudo reprochar y se retiro al lado de su mentor que observaba con recelo a la extraña unidad americana que había llegado, hablaron con un superior y pareciera que esperaban a alguien. Fue en ese momento el que parecía el líder de cabello corto negro, ojos azules oscuros, tez blanca y un cuerpo esbelto habló hacia la 1° Clase Elite.

-Señorita Lilith Leonhart, nos volvemos a ver-exclamó con emoción.

-Hass Rosenzweig es un placer-contestó la rubia fríamente-Me podría decir ¿a qué debo la visita del escuadrón especial?

-Señorita tengo el deber de informarle que vamos a tener que llevarla detenida devuelta a Estados Unidos...-dijo otro del escuadrón.

\- ¿Y los cargos son? -preguntó la chica, pero ya conocía la respuesta.

-Por ser una posible ghoul, ya que se confirmo que su padre lo era. Será mejor que nos acompañe, para hacerle los exámenes pertinentes-agregó Hass.

-Lo siento Haise-susurró Lilith antes de proseguir con la verdad.


	13. Huída

**Capítulo 12: Huída**

-Lilith...-balbuceo Haise, pero su mentor lo detuvo antes de que comenzara a caminar.

-No, aún-dijo Arima, esperando lo que sucedería.

-Bien, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y...-comenzó a alardear Hass acercándose lentamente para esposar a la chica.

-Si hubiéramos estado en Estados Unidos me hubiera dejado, pero ahora...-comentó Lilith tapando la mitad de su rostro derecho con su mano entre semi-carcajadas-no estamos ahí-su tono de voz cambio a uno totalmente distinto y con una sonrisa, de la nada el escáner en el cual se encontraba comenzó a sonar juntos a los cercanos a el de los cuales no había nadie.

\- ¿Qué demonios? -murmuraron algunos agentes mientras otros ya sacaban sus quinques.

-Que ruidos más molestos...-habló con enojo la rubia donde salieron las 8 garras doradas que con un solo movimiento destruyeron todos los escáneres de la entrada y dejando ver su profundo ojo celeste junto a un intenso ojo rojo de fondo negro.

-Tengan cuidado, pero yo mismo me encargare de cazarte-exclamó Hass confiado y en el momento que se lanzó contra ella, ésta sacó sus brillantes alas que rápido hizo que salieran las lancetas contra el escuadrón especial norteamericano.

\- ¡Puta! -gritó el peli negro enojado con una herida en el hombro y escondiéndose tras un pilar.

-Perdóname Arima-susurró Lilith aprovechando que los norteamericanos se dispersaron de su chaqueta saco un pequeño pendrive y se lanzó al agente especial japonés que lo atrapo como si nada.

Lilith asegurándose que no estuviera nadie cerca de la entrada con sus garras destruyo toda la puerta principal y con una expresión triste se retiro del lugar dejando un herido escuadrón especial americano, varios agentes de la CCG confundidos y dos peliblancos preocupados.

-Haise ¿estas bien? -preguntó el agente especial al chico que estaba a punto de salir tras la rubia.

-Sí, pero Lilith...-comentó Haise, pero su mentor no lo dejo hablar.

-Ella estará bien, primero debemos investigar-dijo Arima seriamente.

\- ¿Investigar qué? -preguntó extrañado y su mentor sólo se limito a mostrar la pequeña unidad de memoria.

En una bodega abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad una chica rubia se acurrucaba en un rincón para pensar que hacer a partir de ahora, porque ya no podía volver y ella sabía que a pesar de todo estos dos mundos no se podrían unir. Cuando unos pasos descuidados y relajados llamaron su atención, se puso en posición de ataque y espero al intruso pacientemente hasta que un aroma de ghoul hizo su presencia.

-Te estaba buscando Señorita Lilith-murmuró una voz infantil y una extraña capucha hizo su aparición frente a la rubia.

-Tú ¿Quién eres? -preguntó Lilith extrañada.

-Yo soy el líder un ojo o como me apodo la CCG el búho de un ojo, es un placer-dijo la encapuchada haciendo una pequeña reverencia tomando las puntas de su traje.

\- ¿Por qué me buscas? -habló la rubia extrañada y observando que bajo aquel traje sólo habían vendas que no la dejaban apreciar quien se encontraba bajo ellas.

-Porque quiero que te unas a nuestro grupo, el árbol de Aogiri-respondió con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué debería unirme? -dijo Lilith con recelo.

-Porque tenemos información valiosa que te conviene sobre tu familia-comentó la encapuchada.

-No sé, a que te refieres...-respondió la rubia con sudor frío.

-Se perfectamente que seguías la línea sanguínea de tu padre, después de todo venia de una familia de ghouls muy poderosa y los únicos herederos vivos están en Japón-agregó la chica sin pelos en la lengua.

-Ok, ¿por qué debería fiarme de tu información y sé que no es falsa? -preguntó la rubia.

-Porque...-dijo la joven infantil sacando una carpeta de entre sus ropas-Estos papeles son totalmente legales y son una pequeña muestra, tómalas por favor.

Lilith desconfiada leyó aquellos papales que provenían de distintos laboratorios y equipos de investigaciones de distintos países, pero justo en el momento que termino de leer un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la aturdió cayendo al suelo. Aquellos papeles hizo que bajara la guardia y así el guardián del búho de un ojo logró atacarla donde se la llevaron con cuidado hacia la guarida principal del árbol de Aogiri.


	14. Rebelión

**Capítulo 13: Rebelión**

Los ghouls se salieron de control y comenzaron atacar a las personas a diestra y siniestra con sus kagunes, desmembrando a las personas e incluso a otros ghouls que se oponían, así una época cargada de caos se hizo presente en el país donde la CCG quedó cegada por tanta locura en todos los distritos alrededores de la sede principal.

-Señor los ghouls han tomado el distrito 5, 8 y 10-informó uno de los hombres que estaba a cargo de los computadores mientras obtenía información de las otras centrales de los distritos cercanos.

-El árbol de Aogiri ¿esta detrás de esto? -exclamaba unos de los líderes.

-Es lo más probable-respondió una chica de cabello claro.

-Akira ¿y Arima? -preguntaba otro de los líderes.

-Está con Haise en su oficina-dijo Akira con su típico tono de voz.

-Llámenlo inmediatamente, necesito a todos los agentes especiales aquí -exclamaron los líderes, para posteriormente retirarse al salón de oficinas. Por otro lado Akira decidió acompañar a quien delegaron la tarea de ir a buscar al agente especial, encontrándose con Arima saliendo y atrás Haise con la cabeza metida en un papelero devolviendo todo lo que estaba en su estómago.

\- ¿Qué le paso? -preguntó Akira preocupada.

-Será mejor que te informes -respondió Arima haciendo una seña para que fuera a ver el computador en su oficina-Bueno trata de calmarlo-agregó retirándose del lugar hacia la reunión.

-Descuida Akira, ya me calme-habló Haise sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose la boca con una expresión que inquieto a la agente, pues estaba pálido y una expresión de horror.

\- ¿Qué te hizo ponerte en este estado? -preguntó la agente curiosa a lo que el peliblanco se limito a señalar el computador. Tras un largo suspiro primero se aseguro de que el joven estuviera mejor y calmado, para posteriormente ganarse en el puesto del computador y revisar calmadamente los archivos de la carpeta que estaba abierta.

Cuando termino de revisar logró comprender el estado de Haise, pues aquellos videos no eran aptos para gente sensible y logró comprender un poco más el estado de la ahora ex agente Lilith Leonhart, llegando a la conclusión de que a pesar de todo su ingenio y carisma no se habían roto en aquel instante tan cruel de su vida, pero ahora había otra incógnita en los pensamientos de la agente que se trataban de las acciones del agente especial Arima, quien no hizo ningún solo movimiento cuando la chica huyo en estado de ghoul peligroso.

Tras una hora desde el comienzo del ataque se designaron escuadrones líderes en los distintos distritos, para ayudar a los sobrevivientes de la masacre que dejaron los ghouls y se informó que habían logrado capturar unos cuantos, pues la conducta que tenían era totalmente extraña a lo normal.

-Arima...-habló Haise que se encontraba en la oficina de éste.

-Llegaron análisis del laboratorio y resulta que la sangre de los ghouls fue alterada, seguramente se trata de lo que hallaron bajo la mansión del gourmet, pero es una nueva droga por lo tanto no hay cura y tendremos ghouls descontrolados por todos lados-informó el agente especial.

-Pero ¿qué pasara con Lilith? -preguntó el peliblanco preocupado.

-Su asunto queda en menor prioridad por el momento. Ahora volviendo al tema, tú fuiste asignados a la central y dile al escuadrón que quedará en espera-agregó el mentor tomando sus cosas para prepararse.

\- ¿Y tú? -comentó Haise.

-Fui asignado al frente de batalla, por el momento estoy en espera y debo ir a una ubicación designada. Ten cuidado y procura que él no salga-finalizó Arima despidiéndose y retirándose del lugar.

-Lo sé-murmuró el peliblanco caminando hacia oficina central encontrándose con una situación horrible.

La central había accedido a las distintas cámaras que habían por los distritos donde el paisaje era desolador, casas destrozadas, vidrios de ventanas esparcidos por el lugar y los mas arrollador eran los cuerpos mutilados de humanos y ghouls, al parecer los ghouls descontrolados o G.D tenían la manía de comerse el torso de los cuerpos dejando los restos esparcidos por ahí de la cual se podían apreciar manos, pies, dedos, cabezas partidas por la mitad o simplemente aplastadas, piel arrancada burdamente desde la carne y toda esa escena bañada con salpicaduras de un intenso color rojo sangre que estaban por todos lados.

El estómago de Haise se volvió a revolver al ver en una de las cámaras a su mentor Arima peleando con una horda de G.D apoyador por su equipo y con su típica fría expresión, pero aquel mal presentimiento que poseía el peliblanco no errado. En otra de las cámaras se logró divisar un encapuchado con el emblema del árbol de Aogiri que se iba acercando lentamente, al hacerle un zoom algo distorsionado se logra apreciar una sonrisa sin lograr obtener el rostro completo hasta que al estar a unos cuantos metros de Arima, el extraño encapuchado decide mostrar su identidad donde primeramente se aprecia un largo cabello rubio junto a unos brillantes ojos celestes y una tez pálida que dejaron a Haise con un mal sabor de boca.

-Lilith...-murmuró Haise antes de salir corriendo hacia la ubicación en la cual dos de sus seres más queridos se enfrentarían a muerte.

Mientras el peliblanco se encaminaba hacia el lugar en cual el escuadrón de Arima y Lilith Leonhart se encontraban los cuales estaban dialogando antes de hacer cualquier movimiento innecesario.

-Parece que el Aogiri está tras todo esto y te acaba de reclutar, a menos que ya pertenecieras a ellos antes...-habló Arima con una voz más fría y cruel a la usual, perforando el corazón de la chica.

-No, todo fue reciente y rápido. Arima, lo siento-respondió Lilith con una triste sonrisa bañada por una pequeñas lágrimas que recorrían sus ojos antes de comenzar el ataque, saco sus garras doradas junto a sus alas blancas que le daban el aspecto de un ángel y en los pensamientos del agente sin duda llego aquella relación.

-Él ángel de la muerte...-murmuró Arima e hizo una señal a su escuadrón que no se acercara ni hiciera ningún movimiento, pues el mismo dios de la muerte se encargaría.

Así el agente especial abrió sus maletas y saco sus quinques más poderosas para esta batalla que le estaba destruyendo su mente, al observar a la rubia se dio cuenta que ella no iniciaría un ataque por lo tanto comenzó él corriendo rápidamente hacia ella, cuando varias lancetas salieron de las alas directo hacia su cuerpo, pero esquivo algunas y bloqueo otras sin menor esfuerzo. El mayor problema vino con las garras que eran más veloces, fuertes y duras, pues su regeneración era exageradamente más elevada comparada a un ghoul normal, además eran la combinación del gen Rinkaku (por su poder de regeneración y golpe) y Koukaku (por su coraza o robustez). Los movimientos de ambos de limitaron a esquivar y contraatacar sin éxito, pues ambos eran lo suficientemente rápidos para no ser dañados de gravedad y la batalla había caído al punto de resistencia donde los espectadores estaban completamente absortos, ya que para sus ojos la velocidad que ambos habían tomado era tan ridícula que parecía película de ficción. Hasta que un agente de cabello blanco con raíces negras apareció para detener el asunto.

\- ¡Deténganse! -grito con enojo Haise al ver pelear a sus seres queridos, pero no fue escuchado. De pronto de una horda de ghouls hace su aparición tras la rubia interfiriendo la batalla en donde Lilith se mezcló con la horda, corriendo en dirección a Haise, lo dejo inconsciente con un golpe en la nuca y lo cargo estilo princesa, para llevárselo del lugar mientras el agente especial Arima y su escuadrón eran invadidos ghouls clase SS que fueron ordenados como kamikaze hasta que la rubia se fuera lejos junto al investigador. Al dios de la muerte le llevo segundos acabar con todos los ghouls, pero fueron los suficientes para que Lilith y Haise estuvieran muy lejos de su posición actual, pues Arima alcanzo a divisar que huyó por los conductos de la alcantarilla que el jefe a cargo del plano no quiso proteger y con un rostro molesto volvió hacia la central.


	15. Lazos

**Capítulo 14: Lazos**

En una casa abandonada por la reciente rebelión de los ghouls alejada lo más posible del centro de la ciudad, una rubia cubierta por una capucha deja a su ex compañero de escuadrón en una cama y sólo se limita a esperar que despierte.

—Lo siento Arima, aunque creo que comprendiste…—murmuró Lilith mirando por la ventana el cielo, ya que era lo único que no podía ser manchado por sangre. Hasta que de pronto el joven peliblanco con raíces negras comienza a abrir los ojos perezosamente.

— ¿Eh?, ¿dónde estoy? —habló Haise levantándose y tomando su cabeza.

—Haise—exclamó la rubia abrazándolo por el cuello y apoyándose en el cuello.

—Lilith, pero ¿por qué? —preguntaba el peliblanco inquieto por la actitud de la chica y sobre todo por la capa con el símbolo del árbol de Aogiri.

—El árbol de Aogiri me busca y necesito cierta ayuda…—dijo Lilith calmándose un poco y sentándose al lado de su ex compañero.

—Pero esa capucha, ¿qué paso? —comentó Haise observando que los ojos celestes cristalinos estaban hinchados.

—Después de huir, me encontró el ghoul de un ojo y me llevaron a una de las guaridas de Aogiri, porque querían que me uniera, pero obviamente no lo hice y esta capa simplemente la tome antes de irme—respondió la chica haciendo un leve puchero, para intentar cambiar el ambiente.

— ¿Fuiste por tu cuenta o…?—habló el peliblanco, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

—Me hallaron en una bodega abandonada en la que me escondí, me mostraron unos papales acerca de la línea sanguínea de mi padre y eso provoco que bajara la guardia, entonces apareció otro ghoul por atrás y me golpeo—narró Lilith.

—Pero ¿cómo lograste salir? —habían muchas interrogantes para el chico.

—Digamos que tuve un pequeño encuentro con el búho de un ojo, de paso tome esta capucha, así huí y quiero que leas esto…—dijo la rubia sacando una carpeta con varios informes sobre familias poderosas de ghouls.

—Ok…—respondió Haise comenzó a leer para encontrarse con una incrédula verdad.

 _"Hace años la familia más peligrosa de ghouls catalogados SSS y emergencia mundial fue acorralada en una redada entre varios de países, pero los hijos de la familia lograron huir a distintas partes del mundo y quedó a cargo de las instituciones de cada país…"_

 _"Han pasado 30 años y no ha habido señal alguna sobre los hijos…." "Algunos años después se han capturado a uno de los sirvientes de la familia que delato algunos de lugares en los cuales se ocultaban…" "…Se han encontrado a la mayoría de los hijos de la familia, pero quedan 2 de los cuales desconocemos su paradero…" "…Se han hecho análisis sobre la sangre de la familia y su RC es excesivamente alto, quizás debimos haberlos hechos quinques…."_

 _"Gracias al doctor japonés logramos dar con ciertas familias de ghouls que quizás están relacionadas…"_

 _"Resultado de la línea sanguínea Weltenntnis (familias relacionadas)…" "…, Leonhart, Kamishiro,…"_

 _"Se encontró a la familia Kamishiro por un llamado anónimo sobre cadáveres mutilados…"_

 _"Orden de la agencia, se procede a ir por la familia Kamishiro en el distrito 11…"_

 _"Al parecer la suerte está del lado de la humanidad, pues la mezcla de esta familia con ghouls normales lo ha hecho débil…"_

—Todo es verdadero, lo confirme—comentó Lilith observando como el chico se agarraba la cabeza y por alguna razón el apellido Kamishiro le resonaba en su mente.

—Kamishiro…—murmuró Haise intentando recordar de donde lo había escuchado.

—Rize Kamishiro fue la ghoul con la que te viste involucrado en el accidente, de quien tienes órganos y quizás por eso nosotros nos sentimos tan cercanos…—la rubia se levanto rápidamente hacia la ventana y con una voz quebrada agregó—tú olor me recuerda al de mi padre, pero con toque femenino obviamente—hizo una pausa para tranquilizar su voz— Nuestros olores se parecen y eres como una especie de hijo de Rize, que es una especie de pariente lejana.

— ¿Nosotros seriamos parientes? —preguntó incrédulo y con una sonrisa.

—Algo así—respondió Lilith más calmada—Pero necesito pedirte un favor—su expresión paso de tristeza absoluta a una seriedad bastante tensa.

— ¿Cuál? Sabes que siempre contaras conmigo—dijo Haise ganándose al lado de la chica y sonriendo a esos melancólicos ojos celestes.

—Necesito que recobres tus memorias y dejes salir a ese otro yo…a Kaneki—suplicó la rubia con una reverencia donde esas palabras quebraron la mente del peliblanco, pues aquel otro lo había atormentado por todos estos años y su miedo a perder todo lo que había construido no lo dejaban decidir sabiamente, pero se lo pedía alguien que podría considerar como una hermana y fue entonces cuando su mente se nublo cayendo directamente suelo.


	16. Bandos

**Capítulo 15: Bandos**

El grupo de Anteiku por fin comenzara a movilizarse, pero primero deberían adueñarse de la guarida del árbol de Aogiri y eso significaría neutralizar a los miembros reales de ésta donde se comenzaría por los mas problemáticos.

-Oh pequeño lapin quisiera hablar contigo-exclamó Shuu llevando a Ayato a un balcón de la guarida en la que se encontraban.

-No me llames lapin, maldito...-habló entre dientes el chico siguiendo al gourmet.

-Digamos que hay un pequeño asunto entre manos que quiero saber y es sobre el uso que le dieron a la mansión-dijo Shuu manteniendo una señal de espera con sus manos, para comenzar el motín.

-Ni idea, ninguno de los otros escuadrones sabía para que lo ocupaban realmente. Si para eso me llamaste mejor me voy-comentó Ayato extrañado cuando de pronto un kagune con forma espiral atraviesa su estómago sumado a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejan inconsciente, mientras los demás se encargaban de los otros miembros más débiles.

-No era necesario que lo hirieras-exclamó Touka con enojo corriéndose su largo cabello de los hombros para ver el estado de su hermano menor.

-Lo siendo señorita, pero es mejor que este pequeño problemático se quede así y su herida ya se está curando-respondió Shuu.

-Sólo espero que no nos de problemas-comentó Uta sacándose la capucha, pues se había hecho pasar por unos de los miembros para ayudar al grupo Anteiku.

-Entonces ahora debemos ir a la guarida principal de Aogiri y saber dónde está ese doctor-habló Touka, quien amordazo a todos los miembros de Aogiri que lanzaron dentro de un conteiner, para que les fuera un poco más difícil salir.

-Aunque esto no los detendrá por mucho tiempo...-murmuró Hinami tristemente.

-Lo sabemos y será mejor comenzar a moverse antes que ellos nos encuentren-dijo Uta saliendo por la puerta tras de Shuu, seguido de Touka y Hinami.

En la CCG las cosa se ponían cada vez peor y tuvieron que recurrir a sacar a sus escuadrones elites, para comenzar a normalizar la situación en la zonas tomadas por los ghouls.

-Arima, quisiera hablar contigo antes de salir a la misión-comentó Akira en donde se retiraron hacia un pasillo vacío-Vi los videos de tu pelea con esa chica y si hubieras querido los alcanzas, ¿por qué no fuiste tras ellos?

-Porque sé que ella no lo lastimara y es hora de ir a la misión-respondió el agente, para retirarse con el resto del escuadrón.

-Más te vale que no le haga nada-susurró Akira para sí que con un largo suspiro partió hacia la misión y recuperar los distritos correspondientes, además de habilitar zonas seguras para heridos y damnificados.

En otra sala de reuniones se encontraba el escuadrón americano, los cuales ya tenían cierta información sobre la localización de la rubia y hacia donde se dirigía exactamente.

-Ese extraño doctor ya nos mando hacia donde se dirige nuestro objetivo-habló uno de los agentes.

-Llego la hora de ponerse en marcha-dijo Hass con una deforme sonrisa extasiada.

En un subterráneo bajo una fábrica abandonada se encontraba un doctor realizando los últimos ajustes a sus queridas obras maestras que estaba finalizadas y listas para entrar en batalla.

-Gracias a Rize, Shiro y Kuro junto a mi más grande obra Kaneki al fin logre dar con la fórmula perfecta...jajajaja-las carcajadas inundaron el lugar en el cual se hallaban alrededor de 50 cápsulas con distintos ghouls de un ojo inertes en un líquido rojizo-Parece que ya llegaron.

En las afueras del lugar estaban una rubia y un peliblanco cuya actitud había cambiado drásticamente junto a su máscara que cubría uno de sus ojos, pero en ese mismo momento llegó el escuadrón elite norteamericano con sus quinques listas para la pelea.

-Tú vigila, yo me encargaré de ellos-le murmuró Lilith con uno de sus ojos transformados y su kagune dorada resplandeciendo por la luz de la luna llena.

-Esta vez serás mía, querida...-exclamó Hass abalanzando hacia la rubia.

Mientras en la azotea de un edificio cercano se encontraban dos encapuchados observando con cuidado las batallas que se presentarían en lugar, pues aquí se llevaría a cabo la batalla de varios bandos.

-Esto es interesante, ya quiero verla ¿cierto Tatara?-comentó una que se encontraba vendada bajo aquel manto.

-Sólo queda observar...-respondió éste seriamente.


	17. Evidencia

**Capítulo 16: Evidencia**

Horas antes y tras la huída de la ex agente rubia, la CCG quedo confundida pidiendo explicaciones hacia el escuadrón de Elite, quienes llamaron a una reunión con los líderes y dar información sobre los hechos. Por otro lado Arima junto a Haise decidieron irse a la oficina y saber que contenía el pendrive que obtuvieron en el alboroto por parte de Lilith.

-Me pregunto que contendrá...-comentó Haise inquieto mientras su mentor insertaba el pendrive en la computadora encendida.

-Ahora lo sabremos-respondió Arima tomando el mando del ratón en su mano y haciendo click en la única carpeta que estaba, ésta desplego una serie de documentos que estaban en ingles y una carpeta, tras leer cada documento comprendiendo que un laboratorio de Estados Unidos estaba haciendo experimentos con ghouls y humanos, para así crear mitad ghouls, pero querían probar como sería un mitad ghoul "original", es decir, nacido de un humano y un ghoul, tras muchos años después lograron obtener a una mujer que aceptara hacer el experimento, así comenzaron una serie de bitácoras del doctor a cargo donde comentaban que al parecer la niña no podía expresar su kagune y las frustraciones del doctor, pues la madre de la niña había muerto tras dar a luz y a su padre lo ocupaban para extraerle órganos.

-Debo suponer que esta niña es Lilith-habló Arima mirando seriamente a Haise que se puso extremadamente nervioso-Por tu expresión debo suponer que ella ya te lo contó casi todo.

-Sí, lo siento. Aunque fue sólo anoche y ahora ocurrió esto...-respondió el joven nivel 1 bajando la mirada.

-Bueno sigamos viendo que más contiene esto-comentó el agente especial volviendo hacia la computadora y la última carpeta contenía una serie de videos con fechas de hace años con ciertos intervalos entre ellos, donde con el primero ya lograron comprender de que se trataban. La serie de videos correspondían la grabación de los experimentos que le realizaban a la pequeña Lilith con sólo 10 años estaba en la camilla amarrada, confundida y temerosa por lo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Tranquila pequeña, aunque te duela sólo será para tu bien-habló uno de los doctores con voz retorcida y extasiada.

Así comenzó la "operación sin anestesia" que consistió en comenzar desde fuera hacia dentro, por lo que comenzaron tomando sus pies y manos que son una especie de sierra quinque despedazaron sus miembros a la vez, la pequeña pegó el grito en el cielo y con gemidos de dolor suplicaba que parasen, pero para no oírla y ser una molestia comenzaron a darle carne mientras la tortura seguía, prosiguieron con los huesos que por sólo diversión rompieron antes de extraerlos, de la niña sólo salían lágrimas, los doctores esperaron a que volviera a regenerar y seguir con el interior de la chica, pues de inmediato ensartaron una quinque en su estómago y a partir de ahí siguieron abriendo, sacaban y sacaban órganos mientras la daban mas carne; de vez en cuando el doctor en jefe se acercaba y hacia anotaciones.

Los videos pasaban, la niña crecía y las operaciones cada vez eran más burdas y crueles, llegaron a extraerle esos hermosos ojos celestes que habían perdido su brillo en ese tiempo, su lengua, los dientes e incluso le habían abierto la cabeza para observar su cerebro, para Arima ver tanta sangre, sesos y huesos repartidos no era nada, pero Haise no podía sentirse igual ya que era su amiga a quien le estaban haciendo todo eso y un pesar en su estómago se hizo presente.

-Si quieres, los puedo terminar de ver yo y tú puedes ir tomar aire fresco-habló Arima la observar a su pupilo pálido y tembloroso.

-No, sigamos-respondió Haise con decisión.

El último video contenía la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad del laboratorio, la hora comenzaba a avanzar rápidamente hasta que un cabello rubio se logra divisar por un pasillo lleno de celdas, se quedo parada observando una de las celdas, luego el reencuentro con su padre que después fue decapitado por uno de los doctores y es aquí cuando comienza la brutal masacre de todos los habitantes del laboratorio subterráneo. Una Lilith completamente descontrolada triturando gente con su kagune, aplastando cabezas en donde los ojos salían disparados de sus cuencas, atravesando los pechos de algunos guardias y tomando su corazón con una sonrisa en su cara mientras abría su boca que con brutos mordiscos se devoraba a algunas de sus víctimas. El vídeo finalizo con el karma del jefe del proyecto siendo devorado por una criatura negra, que lo torturo, mutilo y destrozo como lo hicieron con ella.

-Y murió a manos de su proyecto...-comentó Arima que al voltearse logró observar como su pupilo pálido y con la mano en la boca corría hacia el papelero de la oficina, pero entonces llamaron a la puerta donde atrás venia Akira.

Mientras que para Haise ver como esa chica enloquecía y no comía por hambre sino por gula provocaba que imágenes voltearan su cabeza con él como protagonista de la masacre, quizás el peor sentimiento era que se reía y no sentía el mínimo de culpa.

 _"Haise tu tiempo se acaba_ " murmuraba la voz en su cabeza y probablemente no podría seguir aguantando por más tiempo esta lucha.


	18. Kaneki Ken

**Capítulo 17: Kaneki Ken**

Tras la entrega de información acerca de la familia de Lilith y Rize, cuando la rubia "secuestro" a Haise donde se quedaron en una casa abandonada lo más lejos posibles de las hordas de ghouls, pero la mente del peliblanco se nublo y estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando vuelve a reaccionar.

— ¿Haise? —preguntó Lilith inquieta por aquel extraño comportamiento.

—Él está durmiendo, aunque creo que deberá comprender ciertas cosas...—la voz y su físico eran casi lo mismo, ya que poco a poco esa raíz negra se volvía completamente blanca, pero el tono de su voz y gestos eran completamente diferentes, se podía identificar fácilmente que se trataba de otra persona.

—Kaneki Ken ¿cierto? —dijo la rubia.

—Sí, por cierto… lo siento por el ataque del otro día—comentó evitando la mirada de los ojos celestes, porque al final aunque su personalidad estuviera totalmente retorcida aún había algo del Kaneki de antes de volverse ghoul.

—No, descuida. Ahora quisiera pedirte que me ayudes—habló seriamente Lilith observando cada gesto, pues tendría que aprender a conocer al peliblanco.

— ¿Qué es eso que sólo yo puedo hacer y no Haise? —preguntó Kaneki con un tono algo sarcástico, pues estaba cansado de pelear contra Haise.

—Quiero que me ayudes a acabar con el árbol de Aogiri, creo que ese era tu meta antes pelear con Arima y fueras reemplazado por Haise que no posee memorias de todo lo que pasaste—comentó la rubia aún seria.

— ¿Y cómo planeas pelear contra toda una organización de ghouls? Sin olvidar al poderoso líder de un ojo—preguntó Kaneki interesado.

—Sé que algunos ghouls se moverán en contra del árbol y podríamos encontrar aliados, pero primero hay que hallar un antídoto para esa droga que los enloquece. Con respecto al ghoul de un ojo no debes preocuparte, si lo encontramos yo me encargaré, ya que somos parecidos—dijo Lilith con voz melancólica.

— ¿Acaso sabes quien creo la droga? —el peliblanco sin sacar la vista de la chica se levanto de la cama y se apoyo en la pared al lado de la ventana.

—Sí y sé donde está su laboratorio, así que dime ¿te unirás a mí en esta batalla Kaneki Ken? —preguntó la ex agente estirando su mano.

—Claro, tengo una aliada muy poderosa—respondió Kaneki con una sonrisa y cerrando el pacto con un apretón de manos seguido por un abrazado por parte de la rubia, quizás la nostalgia de que sea el único pariente que le pueda quedar.

—Bien, vamos a por ese doctor, pero debo advertir que quizás nos encontremos con más ghouls y humanos de otros grupos…—pero la chica fui interrumpida por ruidos provenientes de la puerta, pues la horda de ghouls los había hallado.

—Lo sé, si atacamos o no dependerá de la situación. Ahora es momento de acabar con estos invitados no deseados—respondió Kaneki abriendo la ventana y lanzándose contra el enemigo con su fuerte kagune.

—Así me gusta y sólo espero que Arima me perdone por traer a Kaneki—murmuró Lilith siguiendo al peliblanco en el ataque a la horda descontrolada de ghouls.

—Lilith, vamos—exclamó el peliblanco que había acabado con todos los enemigos.

—Sí, quizás tengamos unos agradables encuentros—susurró Lilith antes de irse al lado de Kaneki en dirección al laboratorio del doctor que había creado la droga que descontrola a los ghouls.


	19. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 18: Reencuentro**

Una vez estaba cerca de la entrada del laboratorio subterráneo, la rubia se percato que el escuadrón norteamericano estaba cerca por lo que decidió que Kaneki se quedara esperando.

-Kaneki ve a la puerta y espérame ahí, tengo que encargarme de unos asuntos pendientes-dijo Lilith señalando hacia la izquierda mientras ella avanzaba hacia adelante.

-Sólo asegúrate de volver a salvo-respondió el peliblanco preocupado, puesto que quizás los sentimientos de Haise estaban aún en el cuerpo.

Mientras la rubia se encargaba del escuadrón elite norteamericano, un peliblanco se encontraba esperando desde el techo cuando divisa que un grupo con capuchas se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la entrada del laboratorio subterráneo y de un salto se interpuso en el camino.

\- ¿Kaneki? -exclamó un joven de lentes sacándose la capucha- ¿Nos recuerdas?

-Vuelve a oler como antes, mi querida delicia-susurró el gourmet relamiéndose los labios.

-Kaneki...-murmuró Touka que agarraba a Hinami, pues iba directo hacia el joven peliblanco, pero éste se encontraba ahí sin mirarlos directamente y sin decir ni hacer nada.

-Ey maldito-dijo Nishio, pero la chica de cabello morado se interpuso y fue avanzando lentamente hacia el peliblanco.

-Tú... no avisaste nada, te atraparon y ahora apareces-habló Touka apretando fuertemente su puño- ¡Maldito, no te perdonare! -gritó seguidamente de lanzar su puño contra el rostro del peliblanco que sólo se limito a parar el puño con su mano.

-Touka, perdóname. Prometo que pronto te contare todo y por eso...espérame, por favor- pidió Kaneki mirándola fijamente con la máxima sinceridad en aquellos ojos grises.

-Espera ¿qué tramas? -preguntó la chica.

-Si el doctor se escapa atrápenlo, por favor. Nosotros iremos al frente-respondió Kaneki dando la espalda y avanzado hacia la puerta en donde una chica rubia lo esperaba.

\- ¿Quién es ella? -susurró la joven.

\- ¿Qué haremos Touka? ¿Realmente nos quedaremos aquí mientras Kaneki está peleando ahí? -habló Hinami preocupada.

-Quedémonos-propuso Touka.

-Yo no me quedaré aquí, Shuu me apoya ¿cierto? -dijo Nishio, pero al voltear a ver s u compañero se encontró con que el gourmet no se encontraba con ellos.

-Nishio, hagamos lo que Kaneki dice, yo creo en él y respecto a Shuu no creo que le estorbe en la pelea-comentó la chica y se fueron hacia un lugar tranquilo, para que Hinami lograra monitorear a través de sus oídos lo que sucedía al interior del laboratorio que estaba infestado de ghouls con el doctor al final del laberinto.

-Como has crecido Hinami-murmuró Touka con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro haciendo guardia.

En el interior del laboratorio se encontraba una rubia, un peliblanco y un invitado inesperado provocando cierta incomodidad en la chica, puesto que se encontraban en una misión delicada.

\- ¿Qué hace el gourmet aquí? -preguntó Lilith disimuladamente a Kaneki.

-Nos siguió y puede ser de ayuda...-respondió Kaneki siendo interrumpido.

-My Lady por favor, créame que puedo ayudar ante cualquier inconveniente-dijo Shuu con voz cautivadora y emocionada.

-De acuerdo...-habló la rubia haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios.

-Por cierto Lilith ¿qué paso con ellos? -preguntó el peliblanco refiriéndose al escuadrón norteamericano.

-Digamos que ya arregle mis asuntos pendientes, aunque tuve que acabar con uno que podría provocar más caos del que ya hay-comentó Lilith apretando fuertemente sus puños, pero de pronto el suelo bajo sus pies cayó llevándose consigo a los 3 intrusos, al tratar de agarrarse en las paredes con sus kagunes se vieron inundados de un gas anti-ghouls que obliga a sus preciosas armas a volver a sus cuerpos y caer en un profundo sueño donde no lograron evitar caer en unas especies de red al final.

-Pequeños cometieron un gran error al entrar solos-comentó un hombre con bata y ordenando a unos ghouls con máscara que se los llevaran a los invitados unas celdas especiales que él había preparado.


	20. Fragmentos

**Capítulo 19: Fragmentos**

Mientras Kaneki tenía un cálido reencuentro, Lilith se encargaba de sus ex compañeros norteamericanos que llegaban a buscar su cabeza, aunque había uno que quería algo más que su simple cabeza.

-Así que nuestro objetivo vino directamente hacia nosotros dime ¿prefieres que comience por tus brazos o piernas? -comentó el líder de cabello negro.

-Hass, les pido a ti y tu equipo que se retiren, porque alguien está tras la horda locas de ghouls así que me encargare-dijo Lilith con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Realmente nuestra presa nos está pidiendo tiempo y no atraparla? -habló Hass acercándose cada vez más a la chica.

-Sólo me preocupo por el equipo y no quiero que salgan lastimados, ya que esta será mi última advertencia...-respondió la rubia.

-Que divertida eres mi pequeña princesa-murmuró el pelinegro que con total relajo toco el hombro de la chica y con el otro sostenía su quinque con forma estoque largo- ¿Eh?

Hass al volver a abrir los ojos un charco de sangre apareció en sus pies y al seguir aquellos hilos de sangre llevaron a su brazo donde logro apreciar su carne y huesos bañados en líquido rojo que no paraba de caer.

-Se los advertí-habló la rubia con uno de sus ojos transformados.

-Maldita-exclamó Hass lanzándose hacia atrás, para que otro del equipo revisara su brazo-Atrápenla-ordeno a los otros 2 miembros del equipo.

-Sí señor-respondieron cuando en unos segundos la rubia estaba al lado de ellos.

-Por favor retírense Alex y John-comentó Lilith.

-No te escucharemos-respondió uno atacando a la chica con su quinque con forma de guadaña.

-Eres un ghoul y nuestro trabajo es acabar con ellos-respondió el otro sacando su quinque con forma de un látigo muy grueso.

-Supongo que no me queda otra opción-murmuró para sí la rubia mientras esquivaba los lentos ataques de Alex cuando el látigo de John la apresa.

-Ahora es tu fin-exclamó éste, pero la chica se limito a seguir esquivando y con un poco de fuerza logro destruir por completo el látigo quinque.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -se preguntaba John desde la lejanía observando la pelea.

-Maldita-habló Alex cuando de pronto la chica aparece a centímetros de su rostro y su kagune se encontraba destrozando la quinque.

-Parece que sólo yo puedo detener a esta problemática presa-habló Hass con su brazo vendando y gotas rojas cayendo por él.

-Líder no debería pelear en ese estado, usted podría tener más pérdida de sangre y morir...-habló el ultimo integrante del escuadrón que lo estaba curando y no fue escuchado, los otros miembros se limitaron a obedecer y alejarse.

\- ¡Cállate! Oh Lilith, lo sabía, sabía que eras la única que podía hacerme arder de esta manera, ven, déjame que te corte dulcemente y besar esos labios cuando arranque tu cabeza-gritó Hass lanzándose contra la chica rubia, quien se limito a observar como su pecho era atravesado por aquel quinque con forma de estoque-Ves, no eres nada especial-exclamó retorciendo su quinque en el cuerpo de la chica.

-Tú no eres el especial, sinceramente esperaba más de ti Hass-respondió Lilith con tristeza y es cuando el pelinegro se percata que un kagune dorado le había atravesado la espalda llegando hasta el corazón, que sin más saco de su cuerpo mostrándolo al exterior, dejando al resto de los integrantes del grupo en shock.

-Lilith...-murmuró Hass antes de caer al suelo, pues el kagune fue rápidamente retirado y estirando su brazo logro acariciar levemente la pálida mejilla de la chica, quien no cambio de expresión ante aquel gesto.

\- ¿De verdad quieren seguir? -habló finalmente la rubia mirando de reojos a los sobrevivientes restantes.

-No, no...-respondieron al unisonó.

-De acuerdo, vuelvan a casa-ordeno la rubia que con un salto llegó hacia el techo desapareciendo bajo la luz de la luna llena.

-Esto es una locura, jamás volveré a Japón-comentó uno de los agentes.

-Ni yo, vámonos-respondió otro en donde tomaron el cuerpo del líder del escuadrón y se retiraron de vuelta hacia su país natal, Estados Unidos a informar y dejar todo a cargo de la CCG, que debería erradicar el problema de Aogiri y las drogas que descontrolan a los ghouls.


	21. Lirio

**Capitulo 20: Lirio**

 _En una florería cercana al Central Park en Nueva York una madre estaba con su hijo enseñándole acerca de las flores._

 _\- ¿Siempre te han gustado los Lirios blancos cierto? -hablo la mujer sosteniendo a su hijo con un libro acerca de las flores._

 _-Sí, su forma, color y olor son cautivantes-respondió el niño de cabello negro, ojos azules oscuros y tez pálida._

 _-El lirio ha tenido diversos significados a lo largo de la historia y comúnmente se asocia a la pureza e inocencia, pero también se asocia al amor y este lirio blanco significa corazón tierno, confió en ti y te quiero-comentó la mujer con una sonrisa obteniendo la máxima atención de su hijo._

 _-Es...lindo-dijo el niño sonrojado._

-Oye, disculpa, pero ya tocaron la campana -dijo una joven de largo cabello rubia, brillantes ojos celestes, tez blanca y facciones de una muñeca.

\- ¿Eh? Gra-gracias-respondió el pelinegro que se había quedado dormido en un banco y cautivado por aquella chica de primer año en la academia.

Tras un largo suspiro volvió a su realidad, su familia había sido brutalmente asesinada por un ghoul en la florería mientras él se encontraba en el colegio y posteriormente fue reclutado para ser investigador ghoul, pero no todo era malo.

Los meses pasaron y el destino la volvió a cruzar con aquella dulce chica de primer año, su adorado Lirio blanco, pues resultaba que aquella chica era un genio que logro llegar hasta tercer año en la mejor clase en tan solo unos meses.

-Lilith-llamó Hass a la chica.

\- ¿Sí? -habló la rubia mientras leía un libro, pues se caracterizaba por tener un aura misteriosa, ser directa y si algo no le interesaba no lo miraría directamente.

-Quisiera hablar contigo después de clases atrás de la academia-pidió el pelinegro con un leve ardor en sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos ahí-respondió Lilith sin levantar la mirada. Hass con emoción espero tras la escuela y se declaró con vergüenza.

-Me-me gustas, sal conmigo-exclamó Hass completamente rojo.

-Me niego y si es todo lo que tienes que decir, me retiro-dijo la rubia y se dejando a un joven en shock, pero no se rendiría y decidió seguir a la chica a lo largo de recesos para conocerla mejor, así una especie de obsesión había nacido en él.

Una noche no podía dormir y salió a refrescar, fue entonces cuando vio salir de la academia a la rubia y por instinto la siguió a una distancia prudente, la chica paseaba como si nada y cuando se encontraba con vagabundos tirados se acercaba para ver si se encontraban bien, asunto que cautivo al pelinegro, pero cuando hallo a un muerto se lo llevo hacia un callejón. El pelinegro confundido se acerco y logró apreciar que uno de esos hermosos ojos celestes se había vuelto rojo con fondo negro ¿Ella era un ghoul?, pero hacen muestras de sangre y nunca arrojo positivo ¿Qué demonios era ella?

Con aquel descubrimiento el chico prefirió retirarse antes que la rubia la encontrara y su obsesión por ella comenzó a crecer aun mas, pues era un ser que no lograba comprender y con el paso de los años, ya como investigador ghoul no encontraba ningún informe que lo ayudara.

-Ey Hass ¿oíste la nueva noticia? -hablo un chico rubio de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Noticia? no, cuéntame algo que no conozca Alex-respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa, pues estaba entre los líderes de escuadrón mas jóvenes.

-Lilith Leonhart, el genio de la academia que fue ascendida rápidamente a clase Elite antes que todos será enviada a Japón como ayuda y tendrá a varios escuadrones bajo su mando, tan joven y ya está comandando misiones internacionales-comentaba impresionado, pero ya había perdido la atención de su compañero y líder del escuadrón elite.

En su obsesión con ella contrato a un detective privado, para que le enviara fotos, videos, lo que fuera de la chica mientras estuviera en esa tierra extranjera y cuando el detective le envió los primeros informes que fue tras dos meses de seguimiento no pudo creer lo que vio, fotos de su amado lirio abrazando felizmente a un chico de cabello blanco con raíces negras algo avergonzado, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? , ¿por qué no mostraba esa sonrisa por acá?, ¿acaso no era feliz en su propia tierra? Miles de preguntas aparecieron en su mente y no podía dar una respuesta lógica, aquella rubia era seria, preocupada y amable, pero nunca había mostrado aspectos tan lindos y tiernos desde que llego a la academia.

Los meses pasaron y Hass ya no soportaba los informes del detective, pues la relación de Lilith con el tal chico llamado Haise se había vuelto aun más estrecha y eso no era todo, su querida flor tenía una mirada especial cuando estaba con el investigador más fuerte de la CCG, ya no podía soportar tanta ira y fue cuando un extraño e-mail llegó a su poder.

Hablaba sobre el origen de los ghouls, habían algunos especiales y que quizás su amado Lirio se viera envuelto, tras investigar llego hacia aquel doctor japonés que le prometió tener el cuerpo de su amado sólo para él, ya que la obsesión de Hass se fue de lugar cuando le llego una foto de Arima Kishou besando a Lilith y decidió que esa pureza no la puede obtener nadie más.

-Ella no pertenece a este mundo y es mi deber devolverla al cielo-murmuró para sí el pelinegro destruyendo la foto y posteriormente arrojando un fósforo para quemar la evidencia.

Así el agente elite norteamericano a ciegas se unió al doctor japonés que poseía información muy valiosa sobre el tal Haise y sobre los ghouls de un ojo, pero Hass con cada informe iba en decadencia, por lo tomó la decisión más dolorosa y era probar que Lilith Leonhart era un ghoul.

Varios meses de investigaciones dieron frutos con la sangre del padre de la rubia, que efectivamente dio positivo ante el examen ghoul y con podría movilizarse hacia Japón que se encontraba más tranquilo gracias a la ayuda norteamericana.

-Mi querida Lilith, ya nos volveremos a ver-murmuró Hass en el avión mientras olía un mechón de cabello rubio que había sacado de la basura hace años cuando Lilith se corto un poco el cabello.

Había llegado a Japón, finalmente se podría a su lirio a la tumba, pero el destino es cruel y ahora se encontraba siendo perforado por un hermoso y dulce kagune dorado, desde el momento que logro ver su corazón fuera de su cuerpo dejando de latir comprendió que todo había llegado a su fin o al menos para él, pero no quería irse así y en un acto desesperado con las fuerzas que le quedaban antes de caer al suelo estiro su mano, para acariciar la mejilla de la chica que tantos sueños le había arrebatado y dedicarle sus últimas palabras.

-Lilith...te amo-habló en un tono poco audible, pero fue feliz cuando logró percibir que la chica lo había escuchado, pues aquellos ojos serios se habían vuelto un poco blandos.

Hass cayó al suelo ya sin vida y Lilith se retiro de lugar, pero los subordinados quedaron sorprendidos al observar que el líder del escuadrón de Elite había muerto con una amable sonrisa en su rostro.


	22. Laboratorio

**Capítulo 21: Laboratorio**

El gourmet abría los ojos pesadamente como si hubiera estado dormido por años, pero él sabía que no había pasado mucho tiempo por lo sé limito a observar el lugar en el cual se encontraba, una especie de cárcel vacía y unos grilletes lo sujetaban.

-Parece que nuestro querido gourmet ha despertado-la voz de un hombre resonó por unos parlantes y un televisor salió tras la pared de la habitación dejando ver al culpable.

-Tú eres el doctor que operó a Kaneki, Akihiro Kanou-respondió Shuu al ver al hombre de cabello blanco, ojos cafés, con varias arrugas en su rostro y vestido con una bata blanca.

-Es un placer que me conozcas y quisiera que te degustaras con unas operaciones que realizare hoy-habló el doctor Kanou con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

-Déchets*, ahora veremos si estos simples grilletes pueden detenerme-murmuró Tsukiyama con enojo, pero al intentar romper aquellos grilletes con su fuerza fue completamente inútil, la imagen de la pantalla había sido cambiada hacia el pabellón donde se encontraban una rubia y un peliblanco amarrados completamente en la camilla de cirugías.

-Es hora de comenzar...-habló el doctor haciéndole unas señales algunos medio ghouls artificiales-antes déjame comentarte que esos grilletes están hechos de quinques muy poderosas, quizás no los logres romper-comentó.

-Tú creaste esas hordas ¿por qué?, ¿cuál es tu objetivo? -exclamó el gourmet batallando con aquellos grilletes que comenzaron a tomar vida al igual que un kagune y no se dejaban vencer-Déchets-murmuró, pero no se dejaría vencer y liberó su kagune que golpeo incesablemente contra esos artefactos.

-Debería comenzar por Kaneki, ya que debo revisar su avance y lo mejor se deja para el final-habló Kanou acercándose con la misma herramienta con la cual torturaron al peliblanco hace años.

\- ¡No te acerques a él! -gritó a todo pulmón Shuu al momento de romper los grilletes que lo retenían, pero en ese momento cientos de medio ghouls llegaron listo para pelear.

-Comencemos este último round gourmet, llegaras a detenerme o Kaneki sufrirá. Ven comencemos-dijo el doctor Kanou tomando los pálidos pies del peliblanco para cortarlos con fiereza y observar maravillado como se regeneraba rápidamente-Sencillamente no me canso de ver como se regeneran.

-Maldito-susurró Shuu destruyendo a varios medio ghouls con un ataque frontal de un kagune, pero llegaban cada vez más y más haciéndole imposible pasar.

-Lo siento, pero llegarás tarde...-habló el doctor y la conexión fue brutalmente interrumpida, dejando al gourmet horriblemente preocupado por su deliciosa comida que había cuidado con delicadeza.

-Maldición-dijo Shuu lanzándose contra la horda de medios ghouls que aun les costaba controlar sus respectivas kagunes.

Los pasillos quedaron bañados en sangre y el gourmet herido caminando como podía, aunque sabía que había llegado tarde para salvar a su amada comida, pero su sorpresa fue que al llegar al quirófano de cirugías todo estaba peor, los 15 guaridas que el doctor tenía habían sido mutilados sin duda, los 4 asistentes que tenía se encontraban en un estado similar, aunque les faltaban los intestinos, hígado o corazón y al final del cuarto una criatura negra agachada llamo su atención, lentamente se fue acercando y se dio cuenta que aquella criatura estaba devorando al doctor Kanou donde ya se había comido la mitad del cuerpo e iba justo a la mitad de la cabeza.

Sin querer hizo sonar unos de los instrumentos metálicos que se habían caído al suelo, al observar que era dio con Kaneki que estaba dormido en el rincón más limpio de aquel cuarto, pero no se podía aliviar ya que había llamado la atención de esa extraña criatura que en un segundo estaban frente a frente y vio los profundos ojos celestes de Lilith.

\- ¿Lady? -habló Shuu con miedo, pues podía sentir que era increíblemente más fuerte que él y si lo quisiera, ya lo habría matado varias veces. De pronto aquella criatura comenzó a cambiar de forma apareciendo la chica del cabello rubio que conocía y cayó descuidadamente en sus brazos- ¿te encuentras bien?

-La medicina a la droga está ahí-dijo Lilith que con esfuerzo señalo una especie galones que estaban en el cuarto adjunto.

-Lady, descansa ya todo acabo...-pero el gourmet fue interrumpido.

\- ¡No! Kanou solo era el inicio-gritó la rubia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Shuu intrigado.

-Quien está tras todo esto es...-cuando Lilith iba a revelar la identidad de quien había creado este plan macabro un invitado indeseado apareció en la puerta para interrumpir la escena.

-Exactamente Señorita y por eso no puedo dejar que se lleven la cura-habló un hombre joven vestido con un terno a rayas negras con grises y una máscara que ambos conocían muy bien.

-Tú...pensé que eras uno de los nuestros-dijo Shuu enojado, pero ya era tarde puesto que su ex aliado se había abalanzado contra ellos, que se encontraban débiles y es cuando otra kagune interrumpe la escena.

*Significa basura en francés.


	23. Problemas

**Capítulo 22: Problemas**

En la superficie el grupo Anteiku estaba en un estado de alerta con Yomo, Uta y Touka vigilando los alrededores mientras Hinami se dedicaba a escuchar y decir lo que sucedía en el subterráneo.

-Desde que cayeron más profundo no he podido lograr escucharlos...-decía la pequeña concentrándose más, pero era completamente inútil.

-Tranquila, ellos estarán bien-comentó Touka corriendo su largo cabello morado hacia un lado.

-Esperen...No, no puede ser-hablaba Hinami con miedo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la chica de cabello morado preocupada abrazando a Hinami.

-Pronto seremos rodeados-respondió la pequeña con miedo por lo que pasaría.

-Aunque ya tenemos compañía-dijo Uta observando que Ayato y compañía habían llegado y se encontraban revisando el lugar.

-Pero a quienes escuche no eran ellos-comentó Hinami aún acurrucada en Touka.

-Entonces...-habló Touka, pero fue interrumpida por un gran estruendo proveniente de afuera y es cuando una horda gigantesca de ghouls enloquecidos se dirigían hacia el laboratorio, eran aproximadamente 1.000 ghouls se diferentes distritos y con sed de sangre provocando cierto miedo en los presentes, pero sus primeros combatientes serían Ayato y su equipo quienes estaban cerca de la entrada de laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué haremos hermana? -preguntó Hinami con miedo.

-Lo mejor será huir-propuso Uta-Touka y Hinami salgan por la parte posterior de esta casa, Yomo cuida sus retaguardias y yo hare de señuelo para que nos los sigan tantos de esas cosas.

-Pero Kaneki sigue ahí adentro-exclamó Touka.

-Lo sabemos, por eso cuando tú estés en un lugar seguro iremos a buscarlo. ¿Estás mejor con eso? Recuerda que no puedes combatir bien aún-respondió Yomo a lo que la joven solo pudo poner una mala cara y retirarse del lugar.

-Hermana-murmuró Hinami siguiéndola.

-Contamos contigo Uta-dijo Yomo antes de salir del lugar.

-Por supuesto...-susurró Uta para si antes de lanzarse hacia la horda para llamar su atención, pero ésta se detuvo frente a la puerta-Justo como se planeo, esperen aquí y sólo quiero que ese doctor haya terminado su trabajo-dijo mientras corría hacia el laboratorio y observaba como una parte de la horda atacaba a los miembros de Aogiri.

Los minutos pasaban y Yomo se aseguro de volver una vez dejo en un lugar seguro a Touka y Hinami, pero un fuerte ruido salió del suelo por lo que de inmediato salto hacia un techo cercano donde se encontró con Ayato y su equipo algo herido por la pelea contra la gran horda de ghouls desquiciados.

\- ¿Qué mierda está pasando? -exclamó Ayato hacia Yomo quien sólo se hacer un gesto con los hombros de no saber nada.

-Créeme que ni yo lo sé...-respondió- ¿Dónde estás Uta? -susurró para sí observando a todos los del lugar, pero no lograba encontrar al pelinegro.

De pronto aquel estrepitoso sonido ceso, la puerta que daba hacia el laboratorio salió volando dejando salir un extraño humor de color azulado y entre aquel humo corrían Lilith y Kaneki con Shuu en su espalda inconsciente, por lo que Yomo se apresuro de seguirlos.

-Lo mejor será salir de aquí y evitar ese extraño humo-comentó Ayato ordenando que todos se retiraran, pero su sorpresa fue que al dar la ultima vista la gran horda estaba aullando en dolor, para luego volver a su estado anterior como ghouls normales-Espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad-agregó antes de volver a su guarida.


	24. CCG

**Capítulo 23: CCG**

En la central de los investigadores ghouls comenzaba el verdadero movimiento, pues habían evacuado a las personas y un plan a gran escala estaba a minutos de empezar con Arima Kishou como líder de los sobrevivientes antes los ataques.

—Señor, ya mandaron la orden para comenzar con el exterminio total de esos ghouls enloquecidos—habló uno de los subordinados con ojos de admiración ante la más grande leyenda de la CCG.

—Bien, que comience la operación de exterminio—exclamó el peliblanco donde al volver su vista al frente habían hordas absurdamente gigantes de seres hambrientos de sangre, porque aquellos dejaron de ser ghouls normales. Tras un pequeño suspiro mirando al cielo, saco sus quinques y fijó a sus objetivos—Ustedes liquiden a los que vienen por las orillas, disparen primero, después van cuerpo a cuerpo cuando alcancen una distancia prudente y no los dejen pasar. Yo me haré cargo de los del medio—agregó con seriedad, aunque varios subordinados murmuraron que era una loca idea, pero los que habían trabajado con él, ya conocían el verdadero poder del dios de la muerte.

Tras unos minutos de pelea los ghouls fueron cayendo poco a poco, ya que la inteligencia que tenían se había ido a cambio de una gran fuerza, pero que incluso no se podía comparar al de un clase S donde la mayoría de los escuadrones habían combatido al menos una vez y con la victoria en sus manos, aunque de lo contrario estarían enterrados 3 metros bajo tierra.

Para la vista de los subordinados ver pelear a Arima, fue como tener el encuentro con una especie de Dios y su moral subió junto a la esperanza que cargaban ante aquella revolución, pero por otro lado un escuadrón especializado iba hacia los rastros de un laboratorio subterráneo de cuya existencia desconocían, para hallar una cura o algo para detenerlos, por la información que habían proporcionado nivel 1 Sasaki Haise y la ex agente americana Lilith Leonhart.

Mientras que para Arima toda esta absurda batalla no tenía sentido, pues con unos pequeños movimientos logró vencer a varios ghouls que querían devorarlo y seguía sin parar blandiendo su quinque, destrozando, desgarrando cada miembro, piel, carne y sangre de esos seres, hasta que finalmente se encontró con el final del camino y al mirar el suelo se halló sobre una montaña de cadáveres, que fue pisando y desparramando su sangre por su camino, incluso él que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos no se percato que su parte había finalizado ganándose la admiración de sus subordinados y la razón de su apodo, pues siempre que combatía a varios ghouls todo terminaba en una montaña de cadáveres que después eran ocupados en quinques, ya que se limitaba a dar pocos golpes, pero certeros.

—Señor un extraño humo azul está pasando por las alcantarillas, según el escuadrón delta proviene de ese laboratorio subterráneo que fueron a investigar, pero igualmente se encontraron una horda de ghouls y no alcanzaron a entrar por lo que no saben qué efectos puede producir tanto en los ghouls como en nosotros—informó el subordinado con miedo en su voz, pues con tanta tecnología y brebajes extraños no le extrañaba que ahora los humanos puedan convertirse en una extraña criatura.

—Señor los altos mandos ordenan la retirada y evacuación absoluta por ese extraño humo que se acerca—informo otro agente, pero Arima se limitaba a mirar el cielo.

—No será necesario...Mantengan sus posiciones y no dejen pasar a los intrusos—ordenó Arima contra las órdenes de los superiores, aunque varios huyeron entre el alboroto que desataron aquellas palabras, pero en su interior sabia que ese humo azulado no era malo.

Aquellos que creían en Arima se quedaron, algunos huyeron, otro se fueron a lugares altos y el resto paralizado por el miedo se quedaron donde estaban hasta que finalmente el humo comenzó a salir de entre las alcantarillas, los excitados ghouls se quedaron quietos, de pronto comenzaron a dar pequeños gemidos de dolor y poco a poco sus rostros deformados, consumidos por la rabia y locura fueron volviendo a la normalidad, un rostro similar al de un humano, pero se percataron que estaban junto a investigadores ghouls lo que provocó una huída masiva del lugar y entre aquella estampida el peliblanco logró divisar ese largo y brillante color rubio que tanto anhelaba.

—Señor ¿qué hacemos con los ghouls que están…? —habló un subordinado que fue rápidamente interrumpido por la ansiedad del dios de la muerte.

—Déjenlos y retírense, necesitaran descansar, recobrar fuerzas y pedir refuerzos—respondió Arima lanzándose desde el techo al cual se había subido, para observar mejor la situación.

Entre el humo azul que ya se había adueñado de 2 metros sobre tierra se encontraba una sombra que cuya silueta el peliblanco logró reconocer de inmediato, llegado a cierto punto ambos comenzaron a avanzar lentamente y recordar este momento como algo preciado, finalmente el agente podía apreciar esos hermosos ojos azules que aún destacaban entre ese humo.

—Arima…yo…—murmuró la chica avergonzada y bajando la mirada.

—Lilith—dijo el peliblanco acortando la distancia y acariciando su cabeza como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

—Perdóname—habló la rubia cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos donde Arima no dudo en secarlas con sus manos y darle un pequeño beso en los labios intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Lo sé—agregó el dios de la muerte a escasos centímetros del rostro avergonzado de la chica.

—Yo…he venido a darte una información importante—dijo Lilith acariciando lentamente el rostro del peliblanco y contándole todo lo ocurrido en el laboratorio subterráneo, cosas mucho peores estaban por comenzar y la mente tras todo lo sucedido.


	25. Cura

**Capítulo 24: Cura**

Una vez la rubia le dijo todo por lo que había ido llegó el momento de separarse, sus corazones no querían, pues tenían un mal presentimiento y sus mentes sólo veían la opción de las batallas que se vendrían.

— ¿Cómo está Haise o debería decir Kaneki? —comentó Arima provocando incomodidad en la chica.

—Descuida, tú querido Haise regresará y Kaneki ya ocupó su función, por lo que volverá a su sueño, pero ninguno estará en esta batalla—respondió la rubia con nerviosismo por como lograría reaccionar el agente.

—Sé que lo cuidarás y dejarás en un lugar seguro—dijo el peliblanco acariciando la cabeza de la chica, posteriormente su largo cabello rubio sin quitar la vista de esos ojos azules.

—Perdóname—susurró Lilith acariciando el suave rostro del dios de la muerte.

—Descuida—acortando la distancia entre ambos poco a poco con cada palabra que ambos decían y sus labios quedaron a poco centímetros.

—Te…—habló la chica siendo silenciada con pequeños besos en sus labios.

—Cuando esto acabe, tendremos que hablar seriamente—dijo Arima con una pequeña sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, por cierto toma, aquí está la última muestra de la cura para que la lleves a los laboratorios y hagan más—comentó la rubia sacando un pequeño frasco envuelto en un pañuelo que coloco en las manos del investigador—Lanzamos parte de ella por las alcantarillas y dudo que llegue a todos los distritos. La cura es un liquido que al contacto con el ambiente de calienta y se vuelve humo, aunque no le haga nada a los humanos ni a los ghouls normales tengan cuidado—agregó abrazándolo por el cuello con preocupación.

—Será mejor que te vayas, el humo ya está desapareciendo y tú ten más cuidado que yo—habló el peliblanco respondiendo el cálido abrazo y hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, realmente no quería dejarla ir.

—El dios de la muerte se preocupa mucho, estaré bien—respondió Lilith con una tierna sonrisa y besando a su amado por última vez antes de desaparecer con el humo azulado.

Así Arima volvió a la CCG junto a la cura que llevo inmediatamente a los laboratorios e informarles a los líderes sobre como supuestamente la había conseguido, pues "milagrosamente" encontró el frasco que no había sido destrozado en las alcantarillas de la zona que protegían, cuando finalmente logró salir del interrogatorio, sólo le limito en retirarse hacia la azotea y observar la destrozada ciudad perdiéndose en el cielo azulado sin lograr sacarse el aroma, la voz, los gestos y labios de Lilith de su mente. Ya sabía que pronto se acercaría la última batalla contra la mente tras todo lo ocurrido y al sólo recordarlo una opresión en su pecho se hacía presente.

En otro lado, en una casa abandonada dentro de la ciudad se encontraba una rubia observando a su querido amigo Kaneki, aunque ahora aquel ser había vuelto a lo más profundo y Sasaki Haise se encontraba dormitando, pero tener a ese desquiciado a su lado fue agradable.

—Parece que llego la hora, Haise debes cuidarte y seguir adelante, por eso no debes participar en esta batalla. Se feliz y cuida a Arima por mi—habló Lilith con tristeza y acariciando la cabeza del peliblanco dormido, luego volvió hacia una maleta que había dejado en la mesa y la abrió con cuidado—Padre, ya no te separaras de mi—comentó sacando la quinque apodada León, abrió su boca y poco a poco comenzó a devorarla.

Una vez termino su cena, tomo en brazos al joven que había drogado previamente, para que incluso no lograra moverse en varios horas tras despertar y con sumo cuidado se infiltro en la CCG, para dejar a Haise en la oficina vacía de la agente Akira y saliendo rápidamente por la ventana hasta que logró que hallaran al peliblanco. La rubia siguió su camino hacia su última batalla.

—Ambas sabemos lo que pasara, ambas moriremos, pues nuestra mera existencia desafía el equilibrio de este mundo—comentaba la chica caminando lentamente por las calles desoladas—Aunque me hubiera gustado declararme a Arima—haciendo su ultimo puchero hasta encontrarse con la líder de Aogiri—Eto.

—Oh Lilith, hemos llegado a nuestro destino y espero que logremos jugar mucho—exclamó la peli verde con una distorsionada sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eto, tu sabes el resultado de esta batalla y aún así…—pero la rubia fue interrumpida.

—Lo sé, por eso al menos déjame disfrutar los últimos momentos—comentó la líder de Aogiri convirtiéndose en la gigantesca criatura negra de un ojo.

—Lo obtendrás o eso creo…—susurró la ex-agente convirtiéndose en una criatura similar, pero negra y con ojos celestes.

Ambas sonrieron y los bandos respectivos estaban listos, para la siguiente batalla y la más importante, pues con esto se podría disolver el árbol de Aogiri o desaparecer la CCG, pero las cartas estaban listas y quedaba esperar su singular resultado.


	26. Payaso

**Capítulo 25: Payaso**

-Qué hermoso, sencillamente precioso, ya no aguanto las ganas de poner mis manos sobre ese hermoso cuerpo blanco-una mujer vestida con un largo vestido rojo opaco y con una máscara de payaso que cubría todo su rostro excitado al observar a las dos contrincantes.

-Cálmate, recuerda que solo estamos para ver el espectáculo-respondió un hombre con traje completamente negro con máscara de payaso, pero un diseño distinto al de la mujer.

-Pero, yo ya quiero jugar. No es justo, él ya juega con esos investigadores-intervino una chica que parecía estar en secundaria con un estilo gótico de un vestido con encajes negro con detalles blancos y su máscara de payaso cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-Él es quien está orquestando este caos, tú sólo admira hasta que llegue la hora de actuar-dijo el hombre mientras los tres se limitaban a observar la feroz batalla desde el edificio más alto y alejado de la ciudad.

En el laboratorio se encontraba el hombre trajeado con rayas negras y grises en el suelo con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios, de un salto se volvió a incorporar y observó su actual estado, lo habían atravesado unas 20 veces con una kagune muy poderosa y lo lanzaron contra la pared con una gran fuerza, pero por suerte alcanzó a evitar que le dieran en algún órgano vital.

-Realmente nunca me cansa de sorprender, pero este show acaba de empezar mi querido Kaneki-aún con una sonrisa se sacó su máscara que era de forma circular y con una especie de punta larga que sobresalía a la altura de la boca, pero tras ella se encontraba un rostro muy familiar. Primero su cabello negro que estaba rapado de un lado, unos piercing aparecieron en su oreja, sus labios y cerca de su ojo izquierdo.

Finalmente se podía apreciar a Uta, que durante su encuentro con el equipo de Anteiku nunca se saco una capa que ocultaba su traje y su máscara, para no levantar sospecha fue directamente hacia el laboratorio, pero Lilith como buena investigadora que fue estaba al tanto de toda su actividad como provocador del caos.

Nunca se mancharía las manos, pero si manipulaba la información para brindar un gran espectáculo y esta vez todos sus conocidos estarían en el escenario principal compartiendo ese hermoso desequilibrio que tanto amaba, con un largo suspiro se limpio la tierra de sus ropas, para luego salir como si nada del laboratorio.

Una vez afuera se encontró con que toda la horda enloquecida de ghouls que estaba afuera había vuelto a la normalidad, se mordió el labio inferior y maldijo internamente, pues sabía que nunca podría contra un ghoul de un ojo 'original' por lo tanto solo podría hacerle frente un igual, pero tenía más opciones de diversión.

-Oh Kanou hiciste un gran trabajo, ya que ahora los ghouls pensarán que un humano los manipuló y se irán todos en contra de la CCG-se relamió los labios-Mientras los investigadores piensan que todo fue por parte del Aogiri-dejó escapar una risa-Vamos, denme el mejor show de sus vidas, porque de lo contrario sería muy aburrido-de entre sus ropas saco un ojo que se le había pegado al estar en el suelo, le dio un pequeño y exagerado lamido, para luego morderlo vulgarmente-El telón se encuentra arriba.

Mientras en la CCG se comentaba sobre los últimos incidentes sucedidos y la aparición repentina del agente Sasaki Haise en la oficina de Akira donde al revisar las cámaras se vio a la ex-agente americana Lilith Leonhart depositando al joven con cuidado.

\- ¿No estabas cuando ella entró con Haise? -preguntó Arima observando a la agente mientras cubría al peliblanco con una manta en su sofá.

-No, revisaron las cámaras, fue cuando yo estaba lejos de aquí y no había nadie alrededor-informó Akira-Por el momento lo mejor será dejarlo descansar aquí.

-Sí, ya debemos retirarnos a nuestra misión-dijo el agente especial mirando de reojo a Haise, para luego irse junto a Akira hacia el cuartel donde precederían a explicar en qué consistiría la siguiente misión, pues el movimiento de Aogiri no había terminado del todo.

Arima ya sabía quien estaba tras de esto, pero había llegado a hablar directamente con los líderes que se limitaron a decir que los únicos culpables con los ghouls de la banda de Aogiri que descontroló a los demás y no quisieron escuchar el relato de Arima, ya que no se sabía si venía de una fuente confiable, él tampoco delataría a Lilith y no quería discutir ante gente innecesaria.

-Y esa será nuestra misión, pueden retirarse a hacer sus testamentos como es costumbre y esperar la hora de prepararse-exclamó el que estaba a cargo de esta misión, obviamente un clase especial asociado con cooperación con otros equipos especiales y la policía normal.

El peliblanco en su mente ya tenía el recorrido que hacer una vez empezara la misión, salir de la CCG, ir al laboratorio y confirmar el cuerpo del ghoul que se encontraba tras de todo sino buscarlo, para asesinarlo y detener la batalla, además tenía que lidiar con unas punzadas en su pecho que no lo dejaban tranquilo, era un pésimo presagio.


	27. Fiesta

**Capítulo 26: Fiesta**

-Fuimos engañados por los humanos y aprovecharemos esta situación para finalmente acabar con ellos-gritó un ghoul que se unió en los últimos sucesos al árbol de Aogiri.

-Hay que pelear contras los humanos-apoyo otro.

-Calma, ya tenemos un plan-intervino Tatara junto a un grupo de ghouls encapuchados, pues su misión había comenzado.

En el interior del mismo Aogiri Ayato no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los últimos hechos, pues las pruebas daban como culpable al doctor, pero el logró escuchar a la agente extranjera, Tsukiyama y Kaneki en el subterráneo, ¿Qué hacían? ¿Qué paso realmente? ¿Por qué los ghouls que estaban enloquecidos volvieron en sí? ¿Habrá sido por el humo que salió del laboratorio? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas pasaban por su mente, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo en este gran puzzle no encajaba para nada.

-Ey Ayato es nuestro turno de vigilancia-dijo uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Sí, ya voy-respondió donde lo único que sabía con certeza era que el plan no le gustaba para nada, era una guerra a la cual no le veía beneficio y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, además de que el líder de un ojo no se había pronunciado en lo absoluto, sólo dejo órdenes a su mano derecha.

En las cercanías de la guarida del árbol una máscara de payaso sonreía ante la fácil manipulación que había logrado con todo el grupo sin su líder que los cuide o respalde, a la luz de la luna desapareció por las calles volviendo a su lugar como espectador del show que brindaba uno de los suyos.

-Los preparativos están listos Uta-murmuró observando a la lejanía la batalla entre Lilith Leonhart y Eto, alias la líder de un ojo.

Mientras la sede central de la CCG se reagrupaban los escuadrones y se preparaban para la siguiente batalla, un peliblanco se había escurrido hacia la azotea del edificio a ver las estrellas y una joven rubia llego a su lado para darle información.

-El hombre más fuerte se escurrió para ver las estrellas, ¿qué te sucede últimamente Arima? Es como si tu mente no estuviera aquí-habló la agente preocupada y como el culpable ni se inmutaba.

\- ¿Cómo está Haise?-respondió el dios de la muerte evadiendo completamente el tema.

-Aún sin despertar, pero le hicieron un análisis, dio resultado positivo en drogas y al parecer si logra despertar no podrá moverse, por lo que se especula que ella lo hizo para que no se metiera en esta batalla-informó Akira con cierto tono de enojo por la evasión de sus preguntas.

-Bien, parece que se acerca el momento de pelear-comentó el agente de clase especial, pero antes justo cuando iba cruzando el umbral de la puerta su subordinada habló.

\- ¿Es por esa chica ghoul? Debes tener cuidado, recuerda que ahora un sólo error podría costarte la vida-la voz de la rubia era de preocupación y tampoco quería que Haise perdiera a más gente.

-Lo tengo muy claro-respondió Arima para finalmente retirarse del lugar, Akira por su lado espero unos minutos antes de bajar e ir a la batalla crucial.

Por las calles de lo que sería el próximo escenario del campo de batalla entre ghouls y humanos, un pelinegro de extravagante apariencia se paseaba tranquilamente como si fuera el lugar pacífico de la historia.

-Ya queda poco-se relamió los labios mientras veía la salida la puesta del sol- ¡Que comience la fiesta!-gritó con ánimo al momento que se sentía los pasos de los investigadores ghouls a los lejos y en el sentido opuesto la agilidad de los pasos de los ghouls por montones-Llénenme este hermoso escenario que he preparado con su sangre...-curvó su espalda hacia atrás con una estruendosa carcajada, para luego retirarse e irse con los suyos, pues pronto ellos también entrarían a escena.

Finalmente ambos bandos comenzaron a acercarse hacia el centro de la ciudad, ahora ya no eran solamente el árbol sino la mayoría de los ghouls contra los investigadores de la CCG guiados por la diversión de los payasos.

-Señor ya logramos divisar a los ghouls, vienen norte y este de la ciudad-informó uno de los agentes a través de los comunicadores hacia la central.

-Ok, estén atentos, pues algunos se movilizan a través de los edificios-comentó otro.

-Estúpidos humanos, llego nuestra hora de ascender-exclamó un ghoul lanzándose hacia los agentes. Con este ataque comenzó la última batalla donde el suelo poco a poco se llenaba con sangre de ambas especies.

Entre los combatientes destacaban el escuadrón quinque sin su mentor Haise que los vigilara, los novatos peleaban como podían y su inexperiencia se hacía presente.

-Son muchos ghouls-dijo Tooru esquivando ataques e intentando acertarle a un ghoul muy veloz con sus cuchillos.

-Hay que tener cuidado-comentó Shirazu en las mismas condiciones de su compañera, pero bloqueando ataques, pues se encontraba batallando contra 2 ghouls-Urie...tú-cuando se volteo a ver a su compañero, era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Mueran! -gritó Urie lazándose contra una horda de ghouls solo y activando su kagune, pero a pesar de todo su poder no era lo suficiente.

\- ¡Cuidado! -advirtió Shirazu, pues aunque corriera algunos ghouls atacarían por la espalda a su compañero de equipo.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? -preguntaba Urie con una sonrisa triunfadora, de pronto ve como un brazo estaba a su lado con un corte algo brusco y es cuando se percata que se trataba de su propio brazo, con un grito estruendoso y una pálida expresión, se tomo el muñón y con enojo observo como los ghouls se saboreaban con su sangre.

-Paloma de un ojo eres nuestra-murmuró uno de los ghouls con mascara destacable del árbol de Aogiri, pero llegan Shirazu y Tooru para ayudarlo junto a otro escuadrón.

-Malditos ghouls...-susurró con odio el pelinegro mientras esperaba que le volviera a crecer el brazo por efectos de de tener una kagune en su cuerpo.

-Nunca deben descansar ni confiarse en un campo de batalla-rió una voz femenina cuando un kagune color rosa sacó los intestinos del otro escuadrón que los acompañaba y los desmembró rápidamente-Será mejor que me alimente bien-una figura femenina salió entre el polvo que había levantado su ataque y saboreando sus labios con una sonrisa placentera.

-Urie, Tooru llegó el momento de trabajar en equipo si queremos sobrevivir aquí-comentó Shirazu tomando posición de ataque.

-Sí-respondió Tooru ocupando la retaguardia a lo que Urie sólo se limito a maldecir por lo bajo y obedecer, pues ahora ya no se trataba de logros sino de su propia vida.

-Eso, eso entreténganme-habló ghoul comenzando su ataque hacia el escuadrón donde el pelinegro se encargó de recibir el ataque mientras la morena atacaba desde los lados- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Que decepción...-con tanta emoción se olvido de que faltaba uno y se encontraba atravesando su pecho con una quinque- Malditas palomas...

-Nos logramos salvar por ahora, pero aún quedan muchos más afuera-comentó Tooru asustada.

-Aún sin Sassan podremos salir de esto como el escuadrón que somos-respondió Shirazu con una sonrisa y siguieron en la batalla contra los otros ghouls.

En el otro lado de la batalla, un rápido conejo negro avanzaba derramando sangre por todos lados hasta que unos veloces cuchillos detuvieron su paso.

-Ey ey conejo, ¿por qué terminamos lo que quedó pendiente hace unos meses? -habló uno chico pelinegro, de tez blanca, con claras ojeras en los ojos y costuras en su piel mirando hacia su presa.

-Suzuya...-murmuró el conejo negro desde el techo en cual se encontraba.

\- ¿Aceptaras o simplemente huiras? -preguntó intentando provocarlo y preparándose con su quinque Jason.

-Eso lo veremos-susurró sacando sus alas como nubes en un gran tormento y lanzando cientos de lancetas desde ellas.

-Fiuuuu, eso estuvo cerca-habló Suzuya cuando termino de hacer girar a Jason, quien tenía la forma de una guadaña y la hizo girar a una increíble velocidad para acabar con la mayoría de las lancetas.

-Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas-exclamó Ayato tras su máscara saltando desde el edificio en el cual se encontraba mientras expandía sus alas y cientos de lancetas salían a la vez, para así acorralar al agente.

-Tenga cuidado, agente de 1° Clase-comentó el subordinado de Suzuya deteniendo el ataque de Ayato mientras el joven de ojeras aprovecho el instante de descuido y sorpresa, para contraatacar y llevarse una pierna, un brazo y dejar con una gran herida al conejo negro del árbol.

-Malditos...-habló Ayato escupiendo un poco de sangre desde su boca, pero justo al momento llegaron refuerzos que lo ayudaron a salir de ahí con unas terribles heridas.

-No te escaparas-dijo Suzuya maniobrando a Jason, pero varios ghouls se interpusieron, por esta vez el conejo había huido de nuevo.

En las lejanías de la ciudad los payasos se reían, brindaban y disfrutaban el gran show que les había proporcionado Uta, que llevo años de planeación, intervenciones y una pequeña unión entre su grupo, pues no existían reglas ni un líder que los controlara, porque ellos sólo se dedicaban a propagar el caos.

-Sí, sí dame más, mucho más-exclamaba una mujer excitada al ver derramada tanta sangre.

-Me dieron más ganas de ir a jugar-comentó la pequeña con una sonrisa y sacando su kagune.

-Cálmense, recuerden que...-de pronto el hombre fornido que hablaba comenzó a escupir sangre y al fijar su vista hacia su pecho había sido atravesado por una gran lanza como de un caballero de la antigua Inglaterra.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? -habló la pequeña con enojo y con su kagune listo para atacar, cuando cayó el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo se logró ver con claridad a su atacante, el hombre más fuerte de la CCG y apodado como el Dios de la muerte, Arima Kishou.

-Así que ustedes son los payasos...-comentó sin cambiar mucho su expresión y sin hacer mucho movimiento, llegó al lado de la pequeña y cortó en cientos de pedazos aquel fuerte, destructivo y alocado Kagune que poseía llenándola de un gran dolor.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó la mujer acercándose a la pequeña y que aún podía sobrevivir-Tú...-habló, pero ya era muy tarde, su vista se fue alejando poco a poco e incluso podía ver su cuerpo, pero ¿cómo? Cuando amplio su visión finalmente lo había comprendido, el famoso dios de la muerte la había decapitado antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento innecesario, ya no podría salvar a la joven.

\- ¡Te veré en el infierno, humano! -gritó la pequeña cuando Arima le iba a dar el golpe final cuando unos cuchillos lo alejaron de su objetivo.

-Es muy pronto para que te vayas-habló Uta saliendo desde las sombras con su traje a rayas y su máscara sin aguantar la ansiedad de pelear contra el hombre más fuerte-Lamento llegar tarde, ¿te parece si empezamos ahora? -preparándose para la batalla.

Las nubes negras habían cubierto el campo de batalla, pero justo en este momento habían entrado los rayos de luz de luna que dejaron a todos con la boca abierta, pues se logró apreciar la pelea entre una criatura negra y otra blanca, ambas heridas, pero la firme decisión de ganar, aunque fuera una pequeña pausa para alocada fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo.


	28. Las un ojo

**Capítulo 27: Las un ojo**

—No lo haces nada mal, esto me entretiene—dijo Eto con una clara sonrisa en su rostro.

—Puedo decir lo mismo—respondió Lilith seriamente, pues ambas estaban convertidas en criaturas que desafiaban las leyes entre ambas especies.

La batalla prosiguió donde ambas ocupaban sus 4 rasgos de kagune a gusto y conveniencia, se lanzaron desde los techos de unos edificios para enfrentarse directamente un kagune rojo contra uno de color dorado mientras lancetas celestes y plateadas se interceptaban en el cielo, sólo algunas alcanzaron a dar en el blanco, pero no causando mucho daño.

La criatura blanca que era Eto comenzó a saltar de edificio en edificio siendo seguida por una criatura negra que era Lilith hasta que finalmente en el aire la alcanzo, para lanzarla contra edificio, ésta escena alcanzo a ser vista por la mayoría de los espectadores que estaban en el campo de batalla.

Eto a carcajadas salió entre la nube de polvo que dejo el golpe y se abalanzo contra la criatura blanca lastimado su brazo izquierdo gravemente, pero Lilith en un rápido movimiento logró lastimar la pierna derecha de la criatura negra.

El tiempo pasaba y no importaba lo que hicieran, la otra lo devolvió de igual manera, sus fuerzas se encontraban muy equilibradas, pues eran la máxima expresión de ambas especies y esta batalla se convirtió en una prueba de resistencia, quien caiga primero perderá.

Ambas criaturas danzaron por todo el campo de batalla peleando mientras los otros bandos combatían su propia batalla sin que ninguno de los dos cediera, quizás ellas inspiraban aquel moral y hasta que una perdiera no se podría apreciar una decisión final para la ciudad. Así pasaron las horas, peleaban férreamente hasta que sus colapsaron.

—Parece que has llegado a tu límite—comento Lilith observando como Eto volvía a su forma humana.

—Esa es mi línea—respondió antigua criatura blanca viendo como se ondeaba un cabello rubio en el viento—Bueno tendremos que seguir de esta manera.

Con la última frase ambas prepararon sus kagunes para combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sus escamas y su armadura, que eran la perfecta combinación. La pelea volvía a su clímax con una par de chicas batallando con sus extensiones en la espalda que resaltaba la belleza de sus cuerpos heridos y sangrando, pues su regeneración estaba cada vez más lenta.

Las kagunes se movían a una rapidez impresionante mientras se defendían del ataque de su contraria, intentando dañarle o extraerle una extremidad, para que se rindiera pacíficamente, pues sus mentes no daban más. En un pequeño descuido Lilith se distrajo y Eto aprovecho para atravesar su estómago sin piedad alguna.

—Me gusta ese rostro, sufre...—fuertes risas por parte de Eto resonaban en el lugar desolado en el cual habían terminado, pero una risa maniática comenzó a salir de su presa provocándole una gran confusión.

—Eso es...deja alimentarme de tu sed de sangre—habló Lilith riéndose entre medio y avanzando poco a poco a través del kagune que la atravesaba con su flequillo ocultando su rostro, sólo se podía apreciar una sonrisa retorcida.

—Te estás dejando llevar por la locura de tu poder, interesante—dijo Eto intentando sacar su kagune del cuerpo de la rubia cuando las manos de ésta de entierran en él, al levantar la vista se percata que aquellos ojos celestes no estaban locos, ni se dejaron llevar por el poder, todo lo contrario, era su verdadera personalidad, una cruel, retorcida y fuerte.

—Eto...—pronuncio lentamente Lilith aprovechando la oportunidad para contraatacar con su kagune atravesando el hombro, vientre y una pierna de la chica hasta que finalmente se logró escapar de sus manos.

—Parece que ambas no llegaremos al final, este será nuestro ataque final...Lilith—habló la líder de Aogiri observando cómo la noche poco a poco llegaba su fin.

—Exacto, Eto—respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero ambas estaban de acuerdo, estuvieron peleando desde antes del anochecer, su resistencia y sus kagunes no durarían más, este sería el golpe final en las alturas del techo de un edificio alto.

Un kagune dorado contra uno de color rosado, ambas chicas se miraban mientras amanecer tras ellas comenzaba a asomarse en el cielo estrellado, velozmente corrieron hacia la otra por el golpe final que termino con el hombro izquierdo de Lilith siendo atravesado y el corazón de Eto destrozado, en el último instante la rubia alcanzó a esquivar el ataque, pero eso no significaba que había ganado, sus heridas eran graves y poder de regeneración estaba al mínimo.

El cuerpo de Eto cayó del techo hacía el duro cemento, pero Lilith herida no se podía mantener y cayó después de ella teniendo raspaduras y más cortes en su lastimado cuerpo, a duras penas se volteo a ver el amanecer, quizás el último que vería en su vida y de pronto unos fuertes brazos la levantaron un poco, su visión estaba borrosa, pero ya sabía de quien se trataba al ver un cabello blanco y unos lentes.


	29. Regreso

**Capítulo 28: Regreso**

En la central de CCG un peliblanco con raíces negras abría pesadamente los ojos y sentía todo el cuerpo adormecido, recordando lo último que vivió aquel otro yo antes de volver dentro de su oscuridad.

 _-Kaneki, por favor vuelve-habló Lilith conversando con el peliblanco._

 _\- ¿Por qué? Ya logré recuperar mi cuerpo-respondió con enojo._

 _-Pero Arima no estará bien si tú vuelves, además Haise aún tienes cosas pendientes por resolver. Sé que tú también, pero necesitas esperar, por favor-rogó la rubia con pena._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó confundido Kaneki._

 _-Porque amo a Arima y no quiero que pierda a alguien tan preciado otra vez...-habló Lilith bajando la mirada que fue rápidamente ocultada por su flequillo._

 _\- ¿Otra vez?...Acaso tú...-el peliblanco había hecho la conexión entre que era la única que podía detener al líder de un ojo y la pérdida que recibiría el dios de la muerte._

 _-Por favor, Kaneki-rogó otra vez con una voz quebrada y con pequeñas lágrimas asomadas en sus ojos._

 _-De acuerdo, pero Haise sufrirá y yo...también-susurró el peliblanco con tristeza._

 _-Por eso ustedes se deben apoyar, incluyendo a Arima-respondió la chica tomando el rostro del peliblanco y observándolo fijamente._

 _-De acuerdo, prométeme que al menos tratarás de sobrevivir a esa batalla-habló Kaneki con los ojos rojos de tristeza y aguantándose las lágrimas._

 _-Por supuesto, Kaneki Ken vuelve a tu lugar-dijo Lilith acercándose al rostro del chico, besando su frente y brindándole un cálido abrazo._

 _-Te extrañaré y te...-murmuró el chico peliblanco cayendo completamente dormido en los brazos de la rubia por la droga que le había ocultado en el último café que habían bebido juntos unos minutos antes._

-Li-Lilith-balbuceó el chico con una voz apenas audible.

Comenzó a observar su alrededor lleno de blanco y algunas máquinas a su alrededor que tomaban sus signos vitales, algunos tubos conectados a su brazo y algunos sensores en su pecho y rostro. Se intento mover, pero su cuerpo no respondía, su cabeza hecha un lío, pues por el tiempo estimado que había pasado la guerra estaba en su clímax, necesitaba llegar junto a Lilith.

Una enfermera se acerco al ver que despertó y solicitó al doctor, para que fuera rápidamente a ver al peliblanco con raíces negras, sus signos vitales estaban estables y su RC estaba dentro del rango normal para él, ya que después de todo seguía siendo un ghoul.

-Haise al fin despiertas ¿cómo te sientes? -preguntaba el doctor una vez dentro de la blanca habitación.

-Do-doc-tor-balbuceó el chico, pues su cuerpo aún estaba demasiado adormecido para el tiempo que llevaba despierto.

-Tranquilo, es normal que aún no te puedas mover. Esa chica Lilith te dio una droga que es adormece solo a los ghouls y tiene un efecto secundario paralizante, aún estudiamos los otros efectos que pueda provocar-informaba mientras con una linterna veía la reacción de los ojos y comprobaba la maquinaria a la cual el chico estaba conectada-Parece que estás bien, iré a informar y trata de despejar tu mente por el momento-se retiró del lugar junto a la enfermera.

Un par de horas más tarde el peliblanco se obligo a recuperar la movilidad lentamente, pues la espera era una cruel tortura y necesitaba saber cómo iba la batalla en el centro de la ciudad, no podía descansar, menos ahora. Torpemente salió de la cama, cayó al suelo, pues más de la mitad de su cuerpo seguía bajo efecto de la droga.

-Maldición-murmuró entre dientes el chico, se volvió a parar como pudo, se cambio de ropa y salió del área de salud como pudo, pues pronto la enfermera volvería y no lo encontraría, además sería muy fácil atraparlo en su estado, necesitaba saber donde estaba Arima y Lilith en estos instantes, de pronto aparecieron unos agentes que iban conversando sobre como Arima había desobedecido órdenes y fue a un lugar alejado del centro, pero al parecer cerca de ahí estaba el líder de Aogiri, esas frases fueron suficientes para que el chico saliera lo más rápido posible de la CCG.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando a paso excesivamente lento, pero el sol estaba punto de salir, poco a poco sus piernas volvían en sí y cuando finalmente logró llegar a la zona en donde se encontraba su mentor encontró con una escena desastrosa que quebró su mente y corazón, cayó sobre sus rodillas y cientos de lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Fue su culpa? Si sólo hubiera peleado_ , todos eran pensamientos que se cruzaron por su mente, pero ya no había nada que hacer, había llegado tarde.


	30. Muerte

**Capítulo 29: Muerte**

Arima y Tatara habían llegado en el momento decisivo de aquella abrumadora pelea, Tatara se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Eto que se encontraba con una sonrisa, quizás por la gran batalla que acababa de dar, mientras Arima se acercaba a una excesivamente lastimada Lilith y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

—A-Arima, perdo...—balbuceaba la rubia lo máximo que podía hablar por las graves heridas, pero el peliblanco la detuvo.

—Tú te pondrás bien, sólo...resiste—habló Arima con tu típica seriedad, quizás con un poco de tristeza.

—Gr-gracias—murmuró Lilith que posteriormente fue dejada con delicadeza en el suelo, pues Tatara se encontraba enojado por la derrota de Eto y tenía sed de venganza contra la rubia, pero el dios de la muerte no lo dejaría ni tocarle un pelo a la chica.

—Nos volvemos a ver, Dios de la Muerte, Arima Kishou, pero esta vez será la última—dijo el hombre con máscara, sacando su kagune y listo para una pelea entre caballeros. Arima sólo hizo un pequeño gesto, saco sus quinques sin inmutarse y se quedó de pie esperando cualquier ataque—Siempre igual ¿eh? No eres muy hablador, pero ¡veamos que tan fuerte eres! —exclamó atacando con su kagune que poseía un aspecto similar a la cola venenosa de un escorpión.

El peliblanco se limitó a esquivar sus ataques y alejarlo de ex agente norteamericana, cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos se dedicó a observar la situación en la cual se encontraba, necesitaba terminar rápidamente esta absurda pelea y llevar rápidamente a Lilith al hospital, no, no la dejaría morir.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso el investigador ghoul más fuerte no quiere...?—Tatara no alcanzó a terminar su insulto cuando en unos rápidos movimientos del agente y sus quinques le cortaron una de sus piernas, pero con valentía aguanto el dolor y siguió batallando mientras su miembro se regeneraba.

Arima en sus pensamientos sólo planeaba como acabar rápidamente con esta pelea, así que decidió sacar su otra quinque, por lo tanto ahora tenía su quinque que parecía lanza junto a otra que parecía un arma de cuerpo a cuerpo cuando en realidad ésta se abría y disparaba una especie de descargas eléctricas. Por lo que rápidamente corto el kagune de su oponente y apunto a la cabeza de éste, pero Tatara no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente, menos por el Dios de la Muerte y lo esquivo hábilmente.

Tatara había recibido muchos golpes y cortes por parte del agente, pero no se dejaría vencer, su pierna estaba a punto de regenerarse por completo y podría volver a pelear como corresponde, pero su enemigo ya lo sabía, por lo que trataría de derrotarlo antes. Con un extraño movimiento de su kagune se dividió en dos y tuvo una perfecta visión de cómo iba a vencer al investigador ghoul, pero ya fue demasiado tarde, había caído en la trampa.

El Dios de la Muerte había cortado rápidamente el kagune desde su raíz, salvándose del ataque y además con su otra quinque que apoyo en su contrincante disparó dejando un gran agujero en el pecho de Tatara, para asegurar que su enemigo no volviera de la tumba retomó su lanza y lo corto por la mitad verticalmente.

La máscara de Tatara cayó al suelo bañada en sangre, su rostro deformado al ser cortando en dos, su kagune se deshizo y ambas partes de su cuerpo cayeron como plomo al suelo, pero su mano había llegado al lado de la mano de su querida Eto, al menos había muerto a su lado.

Arima tomo un bidón de bencina y roció a la pareja de ghouls, para luego lanzar un fósforo y que todos sus restos se los llevara el viento, pues nadie obtendría el poder de los un ojo originales, seres que no podrían existir, pero que existe. Cuando el fuego comenzó a arder con fiereza se acerco a la rubia que se encontraba agonizando, la tomo en brazos e iba a comenzar una carrera por su vida, pero ella le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera.

—Arima, mi regeneración no sirve...no importa si como carne humana...—balbuceo la rubia como podía, pues su ropa negra algo ajustada al cuerpo estaba gastada y las heridas que se lograban apreciar no se cerraban.

—Pero, debe haber alguna manera de salvarte, debe... —habló el peliblanco maldiciendo internamente a los seres que acababa de quemar y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Sólo quisiera pedirte...que cuides a Haise y a Kaneki...—respondió Lilith.

—Eso no es necesario que me lo pidas—dijo Arima tomando la mano de la chica que se esforzaba por mover un poco.

—Y...te amo—susurró con la máxima dulzura cuando el peliblanco posó su temblorosa mano junto a la suya, ambas manos fueron a la mejilla del agente que seguía mordiéndose los labios.

—Y yo a ti—respondió y lentamente se acerco al rostro de la rubia, para besarse por una última vez, sus labios estaban fríos, ya no le quedaba mucho, pero se quedaría hasta el final junto al amor de su vida.

—No estés triste, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre...—los ojos azules se fueron apagando poco a poco, la mano de ella se soltó y cayó al suelo.

Una pequeña lágrima se asomo en el ojo de Arima, bajo por su mejilla y cayó lentamente por el rostro de Lilith que con sus último aliento se despidió de este mundo, su regeneración ya no servía, su cuerpo ya no podría seguir brindándole vida por más tiempo, aunque la llevaran a un hospital no podrían hacer mucho.

El ambiente se había calmado, pues con el rumor de la muerte del líder de Aogiri los ghuls se retiraron y con tantas bajas por el lado de la CCG optaron por la misma opción, el sol estaba brindando pequeños rayos en el campo de batalla que sólo fue dejando cadáveres de ambos bandos brutalmente derrotados por toda la ciudad.

Las llamas que envolvían a los cuerpos de Eto y Tatara comenzaron a aumentar de tamaño, Arima limpio su lágrima y todo el cuerpo sin vida de Lilith en brazos, comenzó a dar pequeños pasos y los lentes no dejaban apreciar sus ojos.

De pronto sintió unos desesperados pasos que se detuvieron abruptamente, su querido discípulo había llegado el final de la batalla y encontrándose con la chica a la cual amaba como una hermana, quizás su pariente más cercano se encontraba muerta en sus brazos. Haise cayó de rodillas al suelo, lágrimas y más lágrimas brotaron sus ojos, puso sus manos en su cara y rompió en llanto.

Los gritos ahogados del peliblanco con raíces negras llegaron a su mentor que a paso lento llegó a su lado aún con el cuerpo de la rubia en sus brazos.

—Hay que darle un funeral apropiado—le dijo Arima a Haise al pasar por su lado y seguir hacia la CCG con Lilith en sus brazos, cuando finalmente estuvo a solas decidio hablar—Tu cabello sigue brillando con el sol de una manera alucinante, aunque ya no podré ver tus hermosos ojos azules que me cautivaron desde el inicio—el peliblanco detuvo su marcha, observo el cielo azulado y unas cuantas lágrimas se lograron apreciar bajo sus lentes, este día quedaría marcado en los corazones de todos los que estuvieron en el campo de batalla, no sólo como la gran guerra sino como el día en que perdieron a varios de sus seres queridos.


	31. Disolución

**Capítulo 30: Disolución**

Han pasado varios días desde el fin de la rebelión de los ghouls, poco a poco todo volvía a la normalidad, Arima tuvo que dar explicaciones sobre desobedecer órdenes, pero en su historial como investigador no era la primera vez que tomaba tal decisión y siempre ha tenido razón en sus acciones, por otro lado Haise estaba más estable mentalmente, la CCG se encontraba resolviendo casos normales y el árbol de Aogiri había sido disuelto.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó un albino con lentes a su pupilo, ambos se encontraban en la oficina de éste.

—Mejor, aunque esa voz insiste en hablar—respondió otro albino con raíces negras.

— ¿Qué te dice? —preguntó Arima con interés.

—Que me quiere decir asuntos importantes, pero él podía salvar a Lilith y no lo hizo...—comentó Haise con enojo y tristeza mezclados al recordar a la rubia.

—Tal vez quiere aclarar algunos asuntos—el albino estaba revisando su computador, pero le seguía intrigando que era lo que Kaneki Ken quería decir ¿respecto a qué? ¿A Lilith? ¿Los payasos? ¿Aogiri? ¿El Doctor? Muchas incógnitas y pocas respuestas.

—No, no. Él pudo salvarla y...y no hizo nada—exclamó con enojo y tristeza sin mirar a su mentor.

—Cálmate, ya es tarde para lamentarse—respondió Arima cuando entonces tocan su puerta y era un agente, para avisarle que lo jefes lo mandaron a llamar—Por ahora trata de relajarte mientras iré a saber que castigo me darán por desobedecer órdenes—informó saliendo de la oficina y su pupilo se quedaba en el interior, pues necesitaba un tiempo a solas, cada vez que sacaba a Kaneki Ken o su voz como tema se ponía histérico y era comprensible, pero tenía la necesidad de saber que quería decir, por el momento deberá esperar.

Haise se encontraba estaba en el limbo entre el equilibrio y el descontrol, podía estar varios días actuando normal, pero cuando esa voz aparecía en su mente, su estabilidad emocional, mental y psicológica no valían nada, pero ya no podía lamentarse, Lilith estaba muerta, su mentor se encargo de que su cuerpo fuera a cremación, sus restos los escondió lejos de los conocimientos humanos y la tumba que se visitaba sólo era representativa de aquella rubia que había llegado tan lejos en su corazón, lo comprendía y era casi su única familia. Ahora sólo podía maldecir al destino que el mismo había forjado.

—Perdóname Lilith—susurró el albino con raíces negras y de sus brillantes ojos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas—Yo solo quería ayudarte y protegerte, se que en el interior de Arima está sufriendo más que yo, pero...no lo soporto, no soy tan fuerte—hablaba para sí hasta que finalmente se acurruco en el sofá que tenía su mentor y se quedo dormido. Cuando Arima volvió sonrió para sus adentros al ver a Haise en posición fetal durmiendo plácidamente y sin temor, tomo su chaqueta y lo cubrió, no, no era capaz de despertarlo a la triste realidad, dejaría que estuviera en su mundo de fantasía por un tiempo.

En las ruinas de la batalla una chica de cabello largo morado y ojos del mismo color caminaba lentamente junto a una castaña más joven que ella buscando entre los miles de cadáveres que quedaron de ghouls mutilados, pues la CCG tomo el terreno para rescatar las kagunes de algunos ghouls y darles un funeral digno a los suyos.

—Al parecer él está vivo ¿a quién buscas hermanita Touka? —preguntaba Hinami extrañada por la actitud que había tomado, pues su hermanito no estuvo en la brutal batalla.

—Maldita hermana ¿qué haces? —apareció un joven de cabello morado con máscara de un conejo negro.

—Ayato ¿Qué pasó con el líder de un ojo? —preguntó Touka un poco preocupada, pues por el momento estaban bajo el cuidado del aquella organización.

—Está muerta, ella junto a todos sus más cercanos—respondió Ayato bajando desde las ruinas en las cuales estaba y quedar cerca de las chicas.

— ¿Qué sucederá con Aogiri? —la chica del cabello morado estaba inquieta, pues sin el árbol no tendrían comida y tendrían que comenzar a recurrir a otros medios.

—El árbol ya no existe, los ghouls están emigrando a otras zonas más seguras, yo haré lo mismo. Supongo que tú te quedaras por él ¿me equivoco? —preguntó el chico mirando directamente a su hermana.

—Así es...—respondió segura de sí misma mientras Hinami sólo observaba la escena.

—Bien, tendrán que comenzar a ver cómo conseguir alimento...adiós—dijo Ayato comenzando a caminar hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

—Ayato—exclamó la chica.

— ¿Qué? —se volteo a ver a su hermana.

—Me alegro que estés a salvo—con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios finalmente se despidió con su mano mientras su hermano menor hizo una mueca y volvió a su camino con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo, estabas preocupada por él ¿cierto? —preguntó Hinami divertida.

—Algo así—respondió Touka, pero cuando ambas volvían a su escondite se encontraron con alguien que ya habían dado por muerto—Uta ¿estás bien? Me comentaron que te encontraste con el dios de la muerte y habías perdido...pensé que estabas muerto—susurró la última parte un poco avergonzada.

—Touka, Hinami me alegro de encontrarlas y tuve la suerte de que el dios de la muerte estaba un poco apurado y no alcanzó a matarme bien, pero ciertamente me dejó muy herido. Tranquilas ya estoy bien—comentó el pelinegro con una sonrisa, pues realmente Arima se distrajo con la aparición de las criaturas negra y blanca que se encontraban batallando en las cercanías donde no dio en un punto vital, pero lo dejó muy lesionado.

— ¿Por qué nos buscabas? —preguntó Hinami inquieta, pues por alguna razón su querido amigo Uta lucía distinto.

—Resulta que los ghouls nos estamos organizando, ya que muchos de nosotros no nos queremos ir y nos ayudaremos mutuamente ¿se quieren unir? —preguntó el pelinegro con amabilidad.

—Eh claro—respondió Touka inmediatamente, pues era el actual problema que la molestaba.

—De acuerdo, en la noche nos juntaremos, aquí está la dirección—dijo Uta pasándole un papel a la joven y despidiéndose de ambas, para seguir hacia su verdadero objetivo con una sonrisa—Tanto ghouls como humanos son tan fáciles de manejar con una sonrisa amable—murmuró y soltó algunas carcajadas.

Uta siguió su camino hasta el borde entre la destrucción y la vida normal que llevaban los humanos en la ciudad, entró en una casa abandonada donde lo esperaban otros payasos, caminaron en silencio hacia una de las habitaciones y abrieron la puerta de un pasadizo secreto que tras unos segundos daban a un pequeño laboratorio.

—Tú serás mi nueva diversión—habló el pelinegro observando una especie de acuario gigante lleno de un líquido azulado donde en su interior una pequeña criatura de sólo semanas vivía y estaba conectada a decenas de máquinas que administraban su vida, al final en una pequeña placa estaba escrito " _Miyu Kishou_ ".


	32. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Han pasado 5 años desde la muerte de Lilith y el fin de la guerra donde muchas cosas han pasado, principalmente el hecho de que aquella otra voz para Haise le hablara sobre un laboratorio subterráneo bajo una casa subarrendada por la rubia, pero cuando fueron a investigar, el laboratorio estaba completamente desbaratado, lo único que quedaba al centro era una especie de acuario que resguardo alguna criatura tiempo atrás, la investigaciones han seguido sus pericias, pero no se ha hallado nada importante. Haise se culpaba a él y a Kaneki por toda la situación y la muerte de Lilith, ahora no saben que contenía el laboratorio, pero no era momento para lamentarse, pues hoy era el aniversario de su muerte.

-Eh Akira ¿Y Arima? -preguntó el albino con raíces negras al no hallar a su mentor ante este día especial.

-Pidió el día libre, supongo que él ya debe estar allá-respondió Akira arreglando unos papeles.

-Comprendo-dijo Haise yéndose del lugar y pensando como el dios de la muerte de la CCG, quien nunca pedía días libres ahora siempre solicitaba este día para respectar a los caídos en esta atroz guerra y sobre todo por una vieja herida que se abría profundamente, su amada Lilith Leonhart, quizás la única mujer que amo. Haise prefirió evitar seguir pensando y terminar rápidamente el papeleo para acompañar a su mentor en el cementerio.

-Sassan, te has demorado ¿Dónde dejo estos informes? -preguntó Shirazu inquieto.

-Pásamelos, los tengo que revisar-respondió Haise apurándose a revisar los documentos.

-Yo ya termine, me retiro-dijo Urie con su típico tono de voz frío y serio.

-Sí, gracias por tu trabajo-comentó el albino con una sonrisa.

-Sassan ya ordene todo, me retiro-exclamó Tooru despidiéndose y yéndose del lugar junto a Shirazu que igualmente había terminado.

-Finalmente...-murmuró Haise terminando de revisar y ordenar los documentos restantes, pues varios se pedían este día o terminaban temprano en memoria de los caídos. Miro por la ventana el cielo azulado, tomo rápidamente sus cosas y se retiro del lugar directamente hacia el cementerio.

En un bar que se encontraba cerrado para el público, pero no para los provocadores del caos, los payasos se encontraban en una reunión sobre la siguiente rebelión o show que podrían realizar, ya que ahora contaba con una excelente arma.

\- ¿Dónde se encuentra Miyu? -preguntó Uta.

-Sabes que es una traviesa, descuida debe estar en el cuarto de arriba-habló una mujer conocida para el grupo Anteiku.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejaste matarla? Es la semilla del hombre que los mató...-murmuraba una chica vestida con estilo gótico mirando a su compañero pelinegro.

-Porque es una semilla muy especial que ocuparemos para este nuevo show-respondió Uta acariciando la cabeza de la chica hasta que un ghoul agitado aparece de entre la escalera.

-La pequeña...Miyu ha...escapado-habló entrecortado provocando una reacción en cadena de ghouls desesperados por encontrar a esta nueva especie que han estado criando por todos estos años.

-Búsquenla y tráiganla inmediatamente-exclamó Uta con enojo ¿acaso esa niña los traicionaría?

En el cementerio Arima se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, pues en todos estos años nunca pudo olvidar a la rubia, era una herida constante que no podía sanar ¿quién puede olvidar a su primer y único amor? Su relación en los últimos meses que estuvieron juntos no eran sólo besos y abrazos, habían cruzado la línea y se habían aceptado mutuamente. Observo la tumba, pues era solo algo representativo, el verdadero cuerpo de la chica había sido llevado a cremación, pues no dejaría que profanaran su memoria.

-Aunque no te sienta, sé que siempre estás a mi lado-habló el albino con tristeza al sentir cierta calidez en su mano derecha, como si ella tomara su mano y lo calmara, dejo las flores que a Lilith tanto le gustaban, rezó y se volteó para irse, pero se encontró con una pequeña y tierna sorpresa.

Una pequeña niña de 4 años de edad, cabello largo de color azul oscuro, ojos celestes y brillantes que le hacían recordar a Lilith, tez blanca y vestida con un traje de lolita gótica se encontraba observándolo desde cierta distancia. Tras unos segundos la pequeña lo saludo y sonrió, para luego correr hacia la salida que por instinto Arima siguió, pero se encontró con su pupilo Haise y al observar por todos lados no había rastros de la pequeña, con resignación volvió con su pupilo hacia la tumba de la rubia, pero de nuevo todos los caminos se volverían a cruzar en un nuevo caos.

gracias por leer este fanfic, si les gusto comente y subire la segunda parte :3


End file.
